A New Life
by GaaraTheFifthKazekage
Summary: Everyone is dead, the village is burning and Naruto is having a conversation with Kurama. What if? What if Naruto could go back in time and fix everything? What if he could save his parents and his friends? What if he could have the life he'd always wanted? Rated T for now might go up later A work in progress
1. Chapter 1: It's Over

**This is my first ever fanfic, it's something that I've been wanting to write for a long time! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**UPDATE: I fixed the spelling mistakes and the overall layout**

**The End**

It was over, everything he had worked so hard to accomplish gone in the blink of an eye.

Naruto looked to his right at the peaceful face of his bestfriend/teammate Sasuke, this was the most peaceful Naruto had ever seen him. Turning to look to his left he came face to face with his other friend/teammate Sakura she too looked peaceful, next to her was the man he considered a big brother and his sensei, Kakashi.

They were all dead and the village was burning in the background, Sasuke had manged to kill them both and destroy the village. He also manged to fatally wound Naruto, Sasuke would have killed him too, but at the last minute Naruto did something he never thought he could or would do.

He rammed his rasengan through Sasuke's chest, killing him instantly but not before Sasuke manged to slam his chidori into his gut. Naruto knew he didn't have enough time, closing his eyes he reappeared inside his mindscape in front of Kurama. If he was going to die he wanted to spend his last moments with a friend.

The Kyuubi looked down at the only person to consider him a friend and sighed.

**Shouldn't you be crying and reminiscing about the good times between you and the three meat sacks beside you?**

I _should, but I wanted to spend my last moments with you... there's something I wanted to tell you... Thank you... I know you were sealed against you will and I know I can be annoying at times, but I wanted to thank you for saving me time and time again and for helping and being there for me. I''m so sorry you have to die along with me...Thank you for being my friend and I hope your next jinchuuriki, if you ever have another one, is better than me._

Naruto panted it was getting harder to breath, he knew his time was running out but he had to say what was on his mind. Kurama looked upon Naruto with a mixture of sorrow, pity and regret. He didn't want another jinchuuriki Naruto was the only person Kurama deemed competent and worthy enough to be his jinchuuriki.

**We're dying Naruto... we don't have a lot of time but... We can go back, we can change the future... We can save everyone, we can make the future you and the old toad sage were always talking about.**

Naruto was trying to listen but it was getting harder and harder but what Kurama said manged to penetrate and had Naruto looking at the great beast in surprise.

_We can go back? We can really save everyone? We can change the future? _Naruto didn't think it was possible but since when did that ever stop him?

Nodding once Kurama started explaining

**You have to bite you thumb like you would do for a summoning, when the blood draws make the ram sign, touch a part of my body, think of a time you want to go back to, then focus both of our chakras together and you should feel a pulling sensation. Don't fight it let it take you to where you want to go, got it?**

Nodding Naruto bit his thumb and made the ram sign, touching Kurama's knuckle Naruto though back the beginning, back to when his father gave his life to seal Kurama inside of him. If he was going to change the future why not start with saving his parents? Focusing both of their chakras Naruto felt like something was pulling his skin off his body, he wanted to fight it but Kurama's warning rang in his head, relaxing his body Naruto let himself and Kurama be pulled into a blinding white light.

Naruto felt himself succumb to the darkness that was threatening to over take him at the last minute he heard Kurama whisper ** You did it kit **before finally blacking out.

The smell of burning leaves woke him, opening his eyes Naruto came face to face with Yondaime Hokage, more affectionately known as his father and the rumbling laughter of Kurama in the background.

**So what do you think? Is this even good? Should I continue? I got my inspiration from Crystalzap she has a story called An Unexpected Beginning that I love. I'm not ripping her story off but she was a big inspiration check her story out if you can. **


	2. Chapter 2: First Hours

**Wow! I really didn't think anyone was going to like this story but it makes me happy that you guys do! ^_^ I just finished this chapter it's a lot longer than the first chapter which is what I was going for. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

**Update:I fixed all the spelling errors and format**

**Chapter 2**

Jumping from tree to tree Minato Namikaze raced across a burning Konoha to the sealing alter. He needed to do the sealing, he had to save his village and stop the Kyuubi attack. He was their Hokage and he had a duty to fulfill, but he was also a new father, a very _**protective **_father his son needed him too. Looking down into the sleeping face of his newborn son the young Hokage mind wandered to his birth and his late wife.

_Flashback_

_He was a father! Him, Minato Namikaze a father! Staring at the wailing face of ** his** son the only word that came to mind was 'perfect'. His son was absolutely perfect. Ten fingers closed tightly into tiny fist held to his chest,ten toes, soft tuft of shockingly yellowish blond hair, his eyes were clenched tightly as he cried his heart out but somehow, Minato knew his eyes were blue. To round out the perfect package were six whisker like markings on his cheeks three on each side currently wet with tears courtesy of the Kyuubi, which in Minato opinion made him look all the more adorable. _

_Redirecting his gaze from his son face to the face of his beautiful wife, Kushina he noted that although she was tired she had a look of utter peacefulness on her face. They shared a look as Naruto's cries slowly died down the new parents basked in the quiet._

_ All too soon the peaceful quiet was broke by the terrified scream of Biwako, alerting them to the masked mans arrival. "NARUTO" Kushina agonized scream filled the cave as the masked man swiped Naruto from her hand and held a kunai toward him._

"_If you don't want your precious child to die, step away from the _jinchuuriki." _ Taking a cautious step away from Kushina, Minato assessed the situation the masked man was able to slip past his barrier, kill some of his most skilled ANBU, and enter without them noticing, he also moved faster than him and was able to snatch Naruto. _

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Minato tried to stall him while coming up with a plan. "Who I am is no concern of yours and as for what I want, well power of course" He threw Naruto in the air and was about to throw his kunai towards the baby when, in a flash Minato caught his son before the man could hit his target. "Heh you're even faster than your name suggest, but not even you can stop those" The masked man said as the exploding tags on Naruto's blanket started to glow. Moving faster than the speed of light Minato ripped the blanket off Naruto right before it exploded. While he saving his son he was unable to stop the masked man from extracting the kyuubi from Kushina, shoving a kunai in her chest and disappearing seemingly in thin air. _

_Rushing to her side, Minato looked down at his love and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Minato look at me" Kushina demanded in a weak voice, looking in her beautiful eyes he saw nothing but love shining back at him. "I love you, you've given me more than I ever dreamed of. You've given me love, and a family, you've made me a stronger person and you've made me believe in things I never thought were possible. Even though I won't be here to help, I know you'll raise Naruto right and with you as a father, I have no doubt that he'll be an amazing shinobi and man. I love you" Running her index finger over Naruto's chubby cheek she smiled once more before leaving them both forever. _

_End Flashback_

Loud roaring broke Minato out of his musing, he didn't have to grieve he had to get to the alter and prepare the seal. Arriving at the alter Minato held his son close and looked down once more at his son and was greeted with two large blue eyes staring back at him, his face soften and placing a soft kiss on his forehead he spoke what he thought were his final words.

"Naruto, look at you, you are the most beautiful child I've ever laid eyes on." At this Naruto flashed his father a grin, grinning back he continued "I wish I could be there while you grow up, I wish I could hear your first words or see you take your first steps. There's so much I want to teach you and so much I want you to experience. I may not be able to be there for you, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of the man I know you'll be, I'm proud of the shinobi you'll be, I'm proud of the greatness I know you'll accomplish and most of all I'm proud that you're my son." Kissing him once more on each cheek Minato set him down on the alter and started to prepare the seal. Right before he could start drawing the seal that would seal the Kyuubi a loud voice spoke his name. "**MINATO"**

**-Kurama POV-**

**Looking up in the night sky and at his surroundings Kurama couldn't help but laugh, which actually sounded like growling and made the shinobi attacking him pause slightly, he'd actually done it! The damn brat actually sent them back 18 years to the night he was born. Reigning in his amusement Kurama searched for the blond idiot and his equally blond and idiotic father, they had to hurry if things were going to change. **

**Finding their chakra signatures a few miles east of him he casually walked over to them ignoring the shouts of the ants below him. Peering down he found them the older blond was in the process of preparing to draw the Eight Trigrams Seal, Kurama scoffed to himself, this would not do. Calling out the the older idiot he manged to make him pause if only for a minute.**

"**MINATO" Kurama noted that while he did pause he also moved closer to his son and pulled out a kunai. He rolled his eyes, as if he would hurt them growling he addressed our young Hokage. "Calm down you hairless monkey I'm not gonna hurt the kit, if anything he's the safest one here right now." Sniffing indignantly Kurama settled down on his stomach and eyed Minato eying him. **"If you're not here to hurt Naruto them why are you here and why are you so...calm?" Minato asked

**"I sense great things in the kit, I foresee him being a...valuable partner and therefore I see no reason to harm him. Seeing as you are nothing but a useless flesh sack" Kurama chose to ignore the fierce glare baby Naruto was sending his way for insulting his father and continued "I've decided to be generous and willingly seal myself inside the kit here." **

**Looking down at Minato and Jiraiya who arrived shortly after Kurama and heard the entire conversation, he addressed them both this time. "I'm leaving everything up to you, protect the kit with your life, if you fail to do so..." He let the threat hang in the air, he wouldn't let Naruto die a second time or live a lonely life, he focused on transferring his chakra into Naruto leaving the two men stunned. **

-Naruto POV-

_**Burning, white hot pain! **_That's what Naruto felt when Kurama started sealing himself it **_HURT! _**It took almost all of his energy to keep from screaming out in pure agony, soon after what felt like hours but was actually minutes the pain stopped and a perfect Eight Trigrams Seal glowed yellow before vanishing all together, thus making Naruto the new(old) jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.

Opening his eyes once more he came face to face with his father once again, happiness overcame him. They did it! He successfully went back in time, saved his father, and changed the future! Naruto couldn't help but smile up at his father and reach his hands up wanting to be held in his fathers warm embrace, feel his soft skin, and smell his comforting scent once more. He quickly came to find that he loved being held by his father it felt safe, it felt like _**home **_and Naruto never wanted to leave. His father picked him up and held him close, before falling to sleep Naruto sent his father a quick smile and let sleep consume him while leaving his father thinking **_What The Hell?! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Councils and Jinchuuriki

**Here's chapter 3! It's entirely in Minato's POV with a little comedy towards the end. I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...But I DO own a Naruto plushie**

**Update: I fixed all the misspellings and format**

**Chapter 3**

It was the day after the strangest sealing in history and Minato woke to the soft crying of his son Naruto. Walking into the nursery Minato couldn't help but marvel at how the room looked right out of a fairy tail.

The walls were a soft yellow with orange toad border around the tops, the window was draped in sheer white curtains. On the left wall sat a round red crib with a animal mobile situated above it. Under the window sat a toy chest brimming with every toy his son could ever want and next to that sat a red rocking chair. On the right wall sat a red dresser/changing table filled with clothes, above it sat a orange shelf with four stuffed animals one from each member of the family. A panda from Minato, a rabbit from Kushina, a toad from Jiraiya, and a dog from Kakashi. The ceiling was adorned with glow-in-the-dark stars that served as a sort of night light and the floor was covered in thick, plush, cream wall to wall carpet.

Walking over to the crib Minato peered inside and noticed his son wasn't crying as he originally thought, but more so making soft cooing noises. Picking Naruto up he set about changing his diaper and changing his son into a soft orange, long sleeve footed onesie with a puppy on the front. "Ready for breakfast Naru-chan?"

Minato walked down the stairs into the kitchen with Naruto and spotted Kakashi already at the table eating a bowl of cereal. It wasn't unusual to see Kakashi around the house, seeing that he's lived there since he was 9. Kushina practically forced the boy to move in stating that children shouldn't live by themselves. Heating up a bottle for Naruto, Minato sat across from his student and started feeding his son. "Can you watch Naru while I'm at the council meeting today?"

Minato really didn't want to leave Naruto but there was no way in hell he was taking his son into a room full of vultures, especially when he was planning on telling them about his seal. Before Kakashi could answer Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage walked in, "Good Morning Namikaze bunch!" Jiraiya greeted while he and the third took their seats at the table. "Of course I'll watch Naruto sensei no need to worry, but what are you gonna tell the council about Naruto and the Kyuubi?" Minato told Kakashi and the third everything that happened the previous night, from what the Kyuubi said to Narutos' odd sealing. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen were the only people he fully trusted with the truth about Naruto and his sealing.

"I plan on telling them that Jiraiya found a different seal at the last minute, and I used that to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, nothing more nothing less." With the plan in order Minato donned his cloak and after leaving instructions with Kakashi, Minato along with Jiraiya and Hiruzen left for the Hokage tower.

Upon arriving and seeing that everyone was there Minato already felt a headache coming and knew this was going to be a long and quoting one of his good friends Shikaku Nara, troublesome meeting. "Good Morning everyone" Hiruzen spoke "Last night we lost a lot of shinobi and civilians during the Kyuubi attack including my wife Biwako and Kushina Uzumaki who died during the birth of her son Naruto.

Even though we as a village have lost a great deal I'm happy to say that our Hokage Minato Namikaze still lives, for he is the pillar to help us all get through this tough time. I'm also happy to say the he's the one who defeated the Kyuubi." A moment of silence passed while everyone gave a silent prayer to their fallen comrades. The moment however was broken by Danzo "Yondaime-sama, what exactly happened to the Kyuubi?" Minato sighed _here goes nothing _he thought "I defeated the Kyuubi by sealing him inside a newborn baby, my son...Naruto."

Shocked gasps filled the air and Tsume Inuzuka chose that moment to speak "Y-you sealed the fox inside of your own son?" She asked in a shocked voice, nodding once Minato further explained "Sealing the fox was the only option and I couldn't ask someone to sacrifice their child when I was not willing to do the same. I was prepared to give my life to seal the fox into Naruto when at the last moment my sensei, Jiraiya found a seal that didn't require me giving my life. The fox was making its way towards us and was preparing to attack when I activated the seal and the Kyuubi was drawn into it."

No one spoke after that, everyone was thinking about what the Yondaime said. The ones on the council who were parents were thinking if they would have been able to place such a heavy burden on their own child?

"I think we can all agree that Yondaime-sama has made a great sacrifice, but...what about Naruto?" One man on the civilian council spoke after a long moment. Narrowing his eyes at the man Minato asked in a cold voice "What do you mean, what about Naruto?" The council member flinched under his intense gaze, clearing his throat another brave (or stupid depending on who you ask) council member spoke up.

"He has the Kyuubi inside him, that makes him a jinchuuriki, killing him would kill" The council member didn't get to finish his sentence when the room was flooded with killing intent. Minato looked like the devil himself. His normally happy cerulean eyes turned hard as stone and you could practically _see _the anger rolling off of him in waves. Directing his gaze to the foolish council member he asked in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Are you suggesting I kill _**my son**_?" A harsh burst of killing intent had even the most seasoned shinobi gasping for breath "No one is going to lay a hand on _**my son**_, you cannot kill a tail beast, even if you do mange to kill Naruto" Narrowing his eyes into tiny slits and releasing another wave if killing intent "Which I can guarantee will never happen, the Kyuubi will not die it will just reappear and cause destruction.

Let me make this clear Naruto is _**not **_a demon he is _**not **_a monster and he is _**not **_the Kyuubi. He is a child **my child **and I will forever regret that he has to live with this terrible burden, but I will eliminate anyone who tries to lay a finger on my child. If anyone shinobi or civilian tries to make Naruto life hard just because of what's inside of him, I'll make the treatment Ibiki shows enemies and traitors look like child's play compared to what I'll do. Do I make myself clear?"

Reigning in his killer intent Minato waited for everyone to nod before continuing "Good, with that being said, this meeting is over." Minato and Jiraiya walked out of the meeting room leaving a stunned and scared council.

Arriving home Minato was in a much better mood than before, he just wanted to spend some time with his son, student and sensei and have a good day. Opening the front door the two men were greeted by a strange but amusing sight.

Standing in the middle of the room spinning slowly Kakashi held Naruto in the air making airplane noises he was also surrounded by his ninken. "Come on boss, let me try just one time, I'll even let the kid touch my paws." Minato turned to the voice and saw a miniature pug, Pakkun if he remembered correctly sitting on the couch holding out one of his paws. Clearing his throat Minato alerted them to his presence, Kakashi froze upon seeing them and for a couple tense seconds no one said anything.

The mood was broken by Pakkun tugging on Minato pant leg. "Hey you wanna touch my paws? They're really soft." At that deceleration baby Naruto let out a gurgling laugh effectively lighting the mood. Looking at his son happy face Minato swore to always protect him by any means necessary.


	4. Chapter 4: A Series of Firsts

**AN: Here's the fourth chapter of my story. Thank you so much for reading and reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

(One Year Later)

It would seem fitting that today it would rain. It started out as a light drizzle, and slowly evolved into a constant steady downpour. Today, October 10th marked exactly one year since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, destroying everything and taking many lives. It also was the very first birthday for Naruto Namikaze.

Sitting behind his desk in the Hokage Tower, Minato didn't know if he should jump for joy or break down and cry. He was happy because today was Naruto's first birthday and he couldn't wait to celebrate it with his precious son. But, today also marked one year since he'd lost Kushina which made him want to break down in front of the memorial stone.

The past year has been both a joy and a pain. The village was able to rebuild what the Kyuubi destroyed and the villagers were able to return to normal, but there was always a shadow of grief that the Sandaime said would lessen with time. Minato was also able to watch his son grow, Naruto was a bundle of energy and very curious. Minato had been trying to get Naruto to walk and talk for the past couple of months, but the young blond seem perfectly content to have his father or Kakashi carry him around.

The villagers knew Naruto was a jinchuuriki, but with Minato there to protect him and also explain to them that Naruto was not the Kyuubi but simply it's prison, and that they were perfectly safe. The villagers didn't seem to care that Naruto was a junchuuriki, and if they did they weren't stupid enough to voice their opinions on the matter.

Something needed to be done about Danzo though. At every council meeting the old war hawk tried to undermine Minato and force his views onto the council. He also had to deal with Root. Minato wasn't stupid enough to believe that they had actually been disbanded, but with little to no evidence his hands were tied.

Grunting from Naruto broke Minato out of his musings. Looking towards the couch, Minato saw Naruto pulling himself up into a standing position. Excitement coursed through him, he's been trying to get Naruto to walk for a while now, he would always stand up but fall back down. Rushing over to his side, Minato crouched down and cooed "come on Naru-chan, walk to daddy, you can do it!"

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Naruto took his first wobbly step. Minato cheered which seemed to encourage Naruto to take more steps. Soon he was almost running towards Minato and jumped into his outstretched arms. Picking his son up, Minato cheered "You did it! You did it! You did it!" Naruto laughed and clapped along. "Daddy!" A high pitched voice stopped Minato cold. Looking at his son he couldn't believe his ears. _He spoke! Naruto spoke his first word! _Minato inwardly enthused.

"Say it again Naruto, say daddy again." Grinning a gummy grin Naruto spoke again. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Minato felt like yelling to the heavens! His baby spoke and took his first steps all on his first birthday. Naruto placed his chubby, soft baby hands on Minato face and looked him in the eye. "Daddy ok." Naruto stated and suddenly Minato felt like everything was going to be ok, because he had his son and he had his life and that's all that mattered. "Yes Naruto Daddy's ok" Placing a kiss on his whiskered, chubby cheek, Minato finally let go the breath he'd been holding for the past year. Everything was going to be ok.

-Naruto POV-

For Naruto, the past year had been something he'd only dreamed of. He had a family, his dad was always there. His dad rarely left him alone or with a babysitter and Naruto couldn't be happier. His dad seemed to have some weird sixth sense when it came to him, he always knew what Naruto wanted and was always prepared. Naruto also became a huge fan of hugs,cuddles and kisses from his dad, not that he would admit it to anyone. But the attention starved child treasured every hug, cuddle, kiss or ruffle of hair his dad gave him.

Naruto had also been working on his chakra control for the past year whenever he could. Just because things were peaceful now and he had his dad here, didn't mean they were going to stay that way. Naruto knew that in two years Hinata would be kidnapped and Neji would lose his dad, and Naruto was working hard so he could stop it.

He could make about 75 shadow clones and was able to walk up his bedroom walls. He hadn't practiced water walking yet since his dad rarely left him alone but he'd get to that eventually.

He also spent a lot of time in his mindscape with Kurama making a mental list of every major event that happened in his past life. So far he had Hinata's kidnapping/Hizashi death, Shisui Uchiha death, The Uchiha massacre, and the sound/sand invasion during the chunin exams. There was more he had to add but those were the big events he had to prepare for right now. Naruto was also working on a way to become friends with Gaara soon, he was alone right now and Naruto knew the shunning was going to start soon and he wanted to lower the chance of Gaara becoming unstable sooner rather than later.

Naruto knew today was going to be a tough day for his dad, so in order to help him get through it Naruto decided that today he would take his "first" steps and say his "first" words, just to make his dad's day a little bit better. Currently sitting atop his father shoulders as they walked to the top of the Hokage Tower so dad could deliver his speech, Naruto noticed his dad seemed lighter in a way and beamed like a miniature sun.

-Minato POV-

My speech went off without a hitch, and now I'm glad it's over so I can get out of these stuffy formal robes and celebrate Naru-chan birthday. _Really, how does the Sandaime tolerate wearing these all day? _I mused while changing into my cloak. Ever since Naruto took his first steps earlier today my little boy hasn't been able to sit still. He was currently running in between the legs of Kakashi, Jiraiya, and I laughing the whole time.

"Really sensei he just learned how to walk today, shouldn't he still be unsteady and not running?" You could hear the sarcasm and exasperation in Kakashi's voice. "The kid has a point Minato you would think Naruto was walking for months, seriously what do you feed this kid." Jiraiya huffed as he tried and failed to catch Naruto once again. Flashing in front of Naruto we all watch him run straight into my legs never once did he stop laughing.

"Well, he is _my _son after all did you really expect anything different?" I heard them grumble something but I was too busy leaving to hear. Walking out the Hokage Tower and through the streets I noted that the sun came out sometime during my speech, and the villagers seemed to have lost their somber moods.

"Just because he's you son doesn't mean he should be able to run away from me yet! I'm The Great Toad Sage, I should be able to catch the brat." Rolling my eyes at sensei pouting like I child I was interrupted before I could reply.

"Yondy-sama! Yondy-sama!" Turing to look I spotted two little girls running full speed towards me, they stopped and looked up with wide smiles and big brown eyes, they were sisters I presumed. Crouching in front of them I waited for them to speak.

"We drew these for Naruto-kun, we hope he likes them." They each held out brightly colored pictures. They were perfect, Naruto needed artwork in his room and these would do just fine. One of the pictures showcased Naruto and I in front of the academy holding hands with all of the students and smiles on our faces. While the other was a picture of two spiky suns that looked like Naruto and I.

"Thank you girls so much, I'll hang these in Naruto room. What about you buddy? Do you like the pictures?" We were rewarded with a high pitched squeal and clapping hands. Smiling brightly the girls wished Naruto a happy birthday and ran off to their parents who were waiting a ways back.

The trek back to the house was a short one that was filled with laughter and conversation. An hour after we arrived our guests started arriving. I planned a small party. The clan heads,their spouses and children, the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto and myself were the only people invited.

The Uchihas were the last to arrive and Naruto seemed to show a great interest in their youngest Sasuke. Once the last of the guest arrived the party started. In all honestly the party was more for the parents than the children. The kids just sat in the middle of the room and played with various toys I'd laid out while Kakashi and Itachi 'supervised'.

The party lasted for hours during which Naruto hugged and declared Sasuke his "fwiend" and said Uchiha blushed and hugged him back, most of the parents bragged about their child milestones (and I may or may have not boasted that Naruto took his first steps _and _said his first words today), we ate cake, Naruto opened his presents and I refrained from killing my sensei when I saw his present to Naruto. Seriously who gives a one year old a signed copy of Icha Icha Paradise? It also didn't escape my eye that Kakashi conveniently 'took' the book in the pretense of throwing it away.

At the end of the night Naruto had made lots of new friends and had a lot of fun and I had scheduled play dates with all of the families starting with the Uchihas. Currently laying in bed with Naruto tucked close to me I thought back to my day. While it started off sad and depressing it certainly took a turn for the best.

I got to see my son take his first steps, and finally hear his sweet voice. I'm truly thankful that one year ago the Kyuubi spared my life and I get the chance to see my son grow up a happy and healthy child. Placing a kiss on the head of my sleeping bundle of sunshine I turned off my light and went to sleep but not before saying a silent prayer for Kushina.

**SO what do you guys think? The next chapter will be another time skip this time Naruto will be three and it'll be entirely from his and Kurama POV. That chapter will probably be up either Sunday or Monday so stay tuned for that! Once again thank you so much for reading and I would really love it if you guys would comment and tell me how you like the story and also if you have requests of things that you might want me to include in this story don't hesitate to ask! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Kumo Incident

**AN: Once again thank you so much for the reviews,favorites, and follows! Leave a comment and let me know what you think about this chapter and story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

This was the day Naruto's been waiting for. Today was the day that Hinata was suppose to get kidnapped.

The day started off relatively normal. Naruto woke up at 8 and ate breakfast with is dad (he was still disappointed it wasn't ramen.) After washing his face and brushing his teeth his dad explained to him that he had an important meeting today so he'd be spending the day at the Hyuga compound.

Naruto usually spent his time with either Sasuke, Jiraiya, or Kakashi. But since Sasuke was sick, Kakashi was away on a mission, and Jiraiya wasn't allowed to watch Naruto by himself, because last time that happened Jiraiya 'misplaced' Naruto when he was doing "research" and Naruto ended up in a strange situation.

So with his usual babysitters away Naruto was left with the Hyuga's. This brings us to the present with Naruto sitting in Neji's living room in his pj's, coloring with Hinata and a very peaceful not faith obsessed Neji and waiting for his dad to pick him up.

_Even though it's great to spend some time with my future love it's still weird, I mean in my old time Neji died! But yet here he is in all his chibi glory smiling like there's nothing wrong! Well technically I guess nothing is wrong and if I have it my way nothing will ever be wrong, but still damnit it's weird! _

"**You know kit, instead of complaining about how weird everything is why don't you just enjoy it? This is going to be the norm for you if everything goes as planned so get used to it." Kurama said after listening to Naruto internal musings.**

"_I guess you're right and I did have fun today, but I'm a little on edge because in less than three hours Hinata is suppose to get kidnapped."_

"**Yes, yes I'm well aware of what's to come but you shouldn't have anything to worry about, everything should go as we've planned and Hinata, Neji and his father should all be safe by the end of the night."**

Kurama was right and Naruto was stressing out for nothing. This plan would work. He'd been planning on how to save Hinata and keep Neji from losing his father for the past year and a half.

After calming down, Naruto was able to enjoy himself a little bit more, it really was nice to spend time with a Neji that wasn't cynical and was actually nice.

Eventually Minato came to pick Naruto up and take him home. His dad read him a story and after a couple minutes of cuddles and kisses (which Naruto enjoyed immensely) Minato turned on his night light and left his room with a whispered "Good Night Naru-chan".

Naruto waited in bed for at least an hour listening to his father shuffle around and settle down for the night. After waiting another fifteen minutes after his father retired for the night, Naruto created a shadow clone who took his place in bed while he snuck out the window and pass his Anbu guards.

Perched in a large tree outside the Hyuga compound, Naruto quickly Henged into a random leaf ninja. He was the same height as his teenaged self, his face was the same sans whisker marks, he had shoulder length brown hair, and grass green eyes. No one would know it was him and he was only planning on being there long enough to save Hinata and take down the Kumo nin without killing him. Sneaking away before anyone even knew he was there.

It didn't take long for the Kumo nin to strike. Exactly 30 minutes after he arrived, Naruto spotted the silhouette of a person climbing over the Hyuga gate with a sack under his arm.

Moving silently through the shadows Naruto quickly made his way behind the man. Hitting the pressure point between his neck and shoulder immediately knocking him unconscious. Naruto created another shadow clone that set about tying up the ninja while Naruto tended to Hinata.

Opening the bag Naruto saw a scared,confused, and shaking Hinata. "I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Nodding her head Hinata allowed Naruto to take her out the bag and remove the tape from around her hands, feet, and mouth. "W-who are you? Where's my father?" Placing a finger against his smiling lips Naruto answered "Shh, I'm a secret but just know that I would never hurt you. As for your father he should be here any minute."

Shouting from within the compound met his ears and Naruto knew he needed to make his leave. Reminding her once more to keep him a secret Naruto quickly retreated into the trees.

Masking his chakra Naruto stayed around long enough to see Hiashi, Hizashi, and several other men race out the front gates. Right before he left Naruto heard Hinata tell her father that all she remembered was the strange man taking her out of bed.

Racing back home Naruto made it back just in time, quickly dispelling his clone, Naruto got in bed just in time to hear the Anbu inform his dad of what happen and Minato racing to check on him. Naruto fell asleep that night with a pleased feeling in his chest. He not only saved his future love, but he also saved his friend father and possibly made Neji's life a hell of a lot better.

Over the following weeks a lot of things happened. His father identified the man that tried to kidnap Hinata as one of the guards that escorted the Kumo Ambassador to Konoha. To say that his dad was angry was a huge understatement. Naruto didn't know exactly what his dad did, but he did recall seeing Ibiki with a sadistic and satisfied smile the following day and the Kumo Ambassador and his guards leaving the village looking as if the hounds of hell were chasing them.

His father, Jiraiya and other ninjas who were good with seals placed various seals around the village gates to further amp up the village security. During this time the Raikage paid a visit to the village demanding retribution for the capture,interrogation and torture of one of his men in the form of Hiashi Hyuga. Needless to say his father didn't take _that _too well and Naruto had to hide his glee at seeing the Raikage pale and leaving the village in a fast trot.

All in all everything went as planned and Naruto once again was glad he had the chance to change and make a better future. His dad was even working on a way to get rid of the Caged bird seal which would make Neji and Hinata very happy.

Currently sitting in his dad office playing with his stuffed toad and dog and listening to his father complain about 'blood-sucking, soul-stealing paperwork' Naruto took a moment to relish the quiet and peacefulness that surrounded him.

A knock on the door however interrupted that with a quick 'enter' from his father, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the person that entered.

Danzo walked into the office only pausing slightly to glance at Naruto before addressing Minato. "Hokage-sama I wish to speak with you about the Kumo incident." Naruto and Minato narrowed their eyes at the bastard. "I'm not sure what there's to talk about. The Kumo incident has been handled." Minato stated

"Yes, and while I agree with the new security you've installed I feel as if you could have handled the situation differently. You've possibly sabotaged any chance of Konoha having a relationship with Kumo with your rash decisions. Surely one child isn't such a big deal, we have an entire clan of Hyugas and with a Hyuga in Kumo it'll further strengthen our bonds. Surely you must see this?"

_I'll kill him! No one is laying a hand on my Hinata-chan! _Naruto was in the middle of plotting Danzo's death when his father spoke.

"Danzo I sincerely hope you aren't suggesting I hand off the Hyuga heir to Kumo just for the sake of a _alliance_? Because if you are you're dumber than I originally thought. Konoha is the strongest village as of right now and we get stronger and stronger with each day. The Hyuga clan is a respected and important clan of this village and I will not allow you or anyone else for that matter, to separate a child from her family just to 'strengthen the bonds' as you put it between our villages. If I want an alliance with Kumo I will go about it another way. Now with that being said I have a lot of work I need to get to so good day."

_You tell him dad! No one messes with my hime or my dad! _Naruto mentally cheered his dad on as he watched Danzo compose his features which had previously flashed in anger and surprise and walk out the door.

Pulling on his dad pants leg and hoisting himself into his lap Naruto spoke, "Don't like him daddy" While looking at the door Danzo left out of. Ruffling his hair and chuckling Minato responded "Neither do I Naru, but we have to tolerate him until I can get rid of him."

**-Jiraiya Babysits Naruto (Omake)-****"**

His nap time is at 12, and make sure you give him a glass of water an hour before you put him down." Minato instructed his sensei once again while gathering his things for the day.

"Yea yea I got it the brat and I will be fine this isn't my first time watching the kid ya know." Jiraiya stated in exasperation. Naruto looked between his father and godfather silently contemplating which one was the bigger idiot. He was leaning more so towards his godfather, at least his dad had a little common sense.

"Don't call him a brat and I know you'll be fine I'm just worried." Minato ran a hand through his hair and crouched in front of Naruto and hugged him. "Ok Naru-chan I'm off to work you be good for Jiraiya ok?" Minato ask/told Naruto. Grinning widely Naruto returned the hug with a quick "Ok daddy" Before Minato was gone in a flash.

"So brat, what ya wanna do today?" Jiraiya asked? "Go see Sasuke?" Naruto responded, thinking on it Jiraiya didn't see the harm in visiting the Uchiha brood.

Arriving at the Uchiha compound Jiraiya and Naruto were greeted by Itachi and Sasuke.

"Itachi my boy! How are you!" Jiraiya greeted while Naruto ran to Sasuke and engaged him in a conversation.

"I am well, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun, welcome to our home. I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to report in to The Hokage." Itachi monotonously replied, bowed and left. Catching the eye of one of the single and well endowed Uchiha women Jiraiya left the two smaller boys to their own devices.

For the most part Naruto and and Sasuke played around the courtyard with some of the other Uchiha kids until Sasuke had to take a nap. Naruto, also sleepy from playing too much went in search of his godfather. He found him unsurprisingly peeping at the Uchiha women in their private hot spring.

Naruto, not wanting to deal with his godfather's antics at the moment proceeded to cry and scream at the top of his lungs, which resulted in the women spotting Jiraiya who tried (and failed miserably) to run away.

Naruto stopped crying long enough to stare wide eyed at the women unceremoniously beating the living crap out of his godfather with any and everything they could get their hands on. This is how Minato found them, Naruto in the arms of a rather busty woman and his sensei pleading for his life.

Needless to say Minato was **not **happy and proceeded to _**show **_Jiraiya how unhappy he was. After that day a rumor spread throughout the hidden villages about a blonde, blue eyed demon that can breath fire and make fully grown men cry, wet themselves and beg for mercy before killing them with a single blow. It's said that the Raikage is the only man to have faced such a demon and live to tell about it. His warning to anyone who should come in contact with such a beast "Run, do not engage the demon. Run as far and as fast as you can and **never **look it in the eyes."

**AN: My first Omake! lol tell me what you think and don't we all just hate Danzo? Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Operation:Capture Santa

**AN: Just a little something funny inspired by the upcoming holiday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

"So you're telling me that on Christmas Eve, some random fat man is going to break into my house and leave me presents?!" Four year old Naruto shouted in outrage, he was sitting in his room with his friends, and Shikamaru decided to tell them the story of Santa Claus.

Ever since his first birthday Naruto, Sauske, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Neji had become fast friends and would spend every Saturday at one of their houses playing and running their collective parents up a wall. Even the ever stoic Fugaku Uchiha was not above running his hands through his hair and rubbing his forehead in frustration when the boys were around.

"He doesn't break into your house Naruto, he comes in through the chimney." Shikamaru noted in a bored tone. Flapping his arms around in distress Naruto retorted "That's the same thing! Either way this fat man is breaking into my house! Not only is he doing that but he's eating all my cookies and milk! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep cookies in this house? Huh do ya?! Cause I do it's impossible, Kashi always eats them and if he doesn't dad only lets me have one, something about sugar being bad for me. Dad finally let me have more than one cookie and now you're telling me that some old fat man is going to eat them up?! He'll have to pry them out of my cold dead hands first!"

Naruto was about to continue his rant when Sasuke bopped him in the head. "Santa isn't a bad man Naruto, he a good guy. He gives you presents if you've been good or he gives you a lump of coal if you've been bad. Nii-san told me that Santa watches you all year and he has a list of the good and bad boys and girls." "Yeah!" Kiba decided to jump in the conversation.

"My nee-chan told me that Santa has a giant factory filled with hundreds of elves that make toys, and every year on Christmas Eve Santa has his elves put all of the presents in his red bag and then he puts it in the back of his red sleigh that's led by eight reindeer and he flies all over the world, giving presents to the good boys and girls and lumps of coal to the bad ones. She also said you leave cookies and milk out for him because he gets hungry and thirsty traveling all over the world."

All of the boys were nodding their head in agreement while Naruto looked at them with poorly concealed shock and horror. His friends were delusional he'd never heard of anything like this before. (Granted in his old life Naruto was a neglected orphan and no one bothered to tell him about Santa, but that little fact seemed to slip our young hero mind.)

"You all are sick! How in the world is this Santa guy a good person? You just admitted that he stalks little boys and girls all year long, watching their every move like some sort of pervert. You also said he has a prison where he forces tiny, helpless elves to do his dirty work and he has a sleigh that he forces eight reindeer to pull his fat butt across the world, where he breaks into our homes! How is this legal?!"

The boys gave up on trying to sway Naruto, he was simply beyond help. Instead the group of four year old boys played various games and had a fun time while simultaneously driving Minato to drink and thank whatever God that was listening that he only had one child.

After his friends left, Jiraiya and Old man Hokage came by to spend some time with Minato. Naruto said hello then retreated into his room, he needed to think. Maybe he overreacted, maybe the fat man was good after all. He did give kids presents so surely he couldn't be that bad right?

Naruto decided to ask his dad about it. Running down the stairs Naruto spotted his dad sitting on the couch talking to Jiraiya and the old man. "DAD!" Naruto yelled to get everyone attention. "The guys told me that some old fat man called Santa Claus is going to break into our house tonight and leave me presents and that we gotta leave him cookies and milk is this true?" The older men all laughed while Naruto pouted

"That pretty much sums it up, although Santa doesn't really break into our house. Santa can turn himself into air and slips through the cracks of the door. Since we don't have a fireplace I assume that Santa will come through the back door to deliver your presents." After his Dad speech Naruto was horrified, this Santa character wasn't good he was evil! How was he the only one who saw this?

Retreating to his room Naruto started to come up with a plan to catch the fat bastard that dared to break into his house. By the end of the night, Naruto had successfully come up with a way to trap and torture old Saint Nick.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Naruto ate dinner with his father, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Then after dinner they all retreated to the living room to talk over cookies and coffee (milk for Naruto of course) Then Minato gave Naruto a bath, brushed his teeth and put him to bed.

Which brings us to our present situation. Naruto was currently laying in bed waiting for his father to fall asleep so he can set his trap. After what felt like an eternity Minato finally retreated to his room. Sneaking out of his bed Naruto grabbed his box of tools from his closet and snuck downstairs.

After spending the next few minutes setting up his trap Naruto returned to his room with a sadistic smile upon his chubby face. _Oh yeah this will show the old bastard not to break in my house. He may have everyone else fooled but not me! By the end of the night the fat old man will rue the day he stepped one foot into the house of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! _Naruto thought and cackled gleefully while thoroughly creeping out Kurama. The fox was actually scared for the person that had to play Santa tonight, not that he would admit it.

The ringing of jingle bells and agonized screaming woke Naruto up. Silently cheering Naruto ran down the stairs skidding to a stop in the kitchen right in front of 'Santa' hanging upside down by his ankles.

"AH HA! I go you, you fat bastard! Teach you to break into my house!" Naruto taunted the poor man "Naruto let me go!" 'Santa' screamed once again, by this time Minato and Kakashi had arrived in the kitchen. Looking at the screaming man hanging from his ankles covered in peanut butter, chocolate, feathers and glitter with his small son in green footed pjamas with reindeer on them taunting him, Minato couldn't help but laugh. He laughed so hard tears were coming out his eyes and his stomach hurt. It was so funny!

Hearing his dad laugh Naruto raced to him screaming "Dad look I did it! He tried to break in our house and I caught him!" Naruto beamed at his father and brother

"Yes Naruto you certainly did, but I'm afraid you didn't catch Santa son." Looking back at the fat man Naruto was confused and said as much. "Nuh un I did catch him Shikamaru said that Santa was fat, wore a red suite and hat, and had a white beard and so does the fat man over there."

Walking over to the man that Kakashi had released Minato explained. "While you did catch someone, I'm afraid you didn't catch Santa Naru-chan." Minato then went on to further embarrass the man and ruin Naruto surprise by removing the beard and hat. Unveiling a disgruntled, and embarrassed Jiraiya who was sending Naruto a glare that would have killed any other person.

Looking at his godfather in shock, poor little Naruto couldn't comprehend what was going on and instead turned away and walked back to his room, leaving his father and brother laughing at the poor toad sage expense.

After that Christmas no one dared to dress up as Santa around Naruto and that faithful Christmas Eve was never talked about again. Of course that didn't stop Minato and Kakashi from showing their friends pictures of that night and further embarrassing Jiraiya.


	7. Chapter 7:Revealing the Truth

**AN: I'm a little upset I wasn't planning on Naruto reveling the truth so soon but I realized that I couldn't go through with any of my other plans without Naruto telling his dad. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was stressed. The Uchiha massacre was less than a year away and the six year old wasn't even close to figuring out how to stop it or at least prevent everyone from getting killed. On top of worrying about that he also had to figure out how to save Shisui Uchiha.

Naruto knew that in order to save Shisui he had to either keep him away from Danzo or follow Shisui around and interfere before Danzo ever got close.

Naruto HAD to save Shisui, he realized that Shisui death affected Itachi the same way that the massacre affected Sauske. They both lost precious people, and while Itachi didn't turn to revenge he was still hurting the same way Sauske was.

So to keep Itachi from having to deal with the pain of losing his best friend Naruto decided to save him.

Which brings us to now, with Naruto standing in his dad office about to tell him everything.

After thinking about it for months Naruto came to the conclusion that he needed to tell his father. His dad was the Hokage he was able to move in places, access files, and do things Naruto couldn't. Naruto just hoped his dad still loved and wanted him after he found out.

It took some time to convince Kurama but after pestering and generally annoying the hell out of him. The stubborn fox finally agreed, Naruto knew in order for his dad to believe him he needed proof so our young hero created a seal that allowed him to transfer his memories to his dad. His dad would be able to see everything Naruto went through and hopefully believe him.

_Minato POV_

Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Father of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. . . . . . . . . . . . was currently crying, cursing Hiruzen to hell and back, and contemplating becoming an alcoholic, all because of the bane of every Kages existence . . . . paperwork!

_Why in the hell did I even take this job? Oh right it's because I stupidly dreamed of becoming Hokage when I was a brat. Why didn't the old man tell me that being Hokage involved dealing with this evilness! _

Minato thought as he signed yet another document. Minato had been in the office since 8 this morning after he dropped Naruto off at the academy he flashed here and promptly had his soul devoured.

A knock at the door provided him with the distraction he need, beckoning the person in Minato tensed and wait for impact as a orange,yellow, and black blur ran full speed towards him.

"Hiya dad!" The blur also known as Naruto greeted enthusiastically, hugging his son tightly Minato vowed to give Naruto ramen for dinner, his son just saved him from dying: death by paperwork.

"Hey Naru-chan, how was school today?" Well that wasn't surprising. . . Minato looked at his son in amusement, his once happy smiling face instantly turned into one of pure contempt.

"Terrible! what's the point in me going there when Iruka-sensei is just going to teach me stuff you've already taught me!? Shouldn't I get a free pass if I'm learning from the HOKAGE?"

Laughing Minato calmly explained the importance of his lessons, Naruto still didn't look pleased but at least he stopped yelling. Pointing Naruto over to the couch in his office Minato instructed him to get started with his homework. They worked in silence for a couple hours until Naruto decided to speak.

"Hey dad?" Looking over at his son, Minato was slightly shocked at the pensive expression on his face. Getting up Minato walked over to the couch, sat down and placed his son in his lap.

"What is is son?" Big blue eyes looked back at him with sadness,fear, and caution. _Seriously what in the world is wrong?_

"C-can you activate the privacy seals and send away the Anbu? It's really important." Ok now he was worried what in the world could have Naruto acting so strange? None the less Minato dismissed his ever present guards and activated the seals that would make sure no one else heard what was about to be said.

Minato watched his son take a deep breath and gather his nerves. "Do you believe in time-travel?" . . . . . . .Well that certainly wasn't what he was expecting, thinking on the question Minato supposed it was possible.

Depending on who you ask, one could say that _He _uses time-travel on a regular basis.

"Well, I suppose I do, Naruto what are you getting at?"

Minato watched his son fidget, running a hand through his hair he tried to calm his obviously agitated son down. Sad eyes looked up at him.

"I know what I'm about to say is going to sound crazy, but I'm telling the truth,I can prove it,you gotta believe me, I'm not playing a prank!" Naruto got more and more tense with each word he spoke. Rubbing circles in his back, Minato tried to give his son some sort of reassurance.

"It's ok Naruto, you're acting too seriously for me not to believe you, take your time and explain." Taking a deep breath Naruto spoke.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. The day that I was born a masked man extracted him from mom and killed her. You were going to sacrifice your life to seal him inside me, but he intervened and willingly sealed himself. He warned you to protect me with your life. When I was three Hinata was kidnapped by a kumo nin. She was mysteriously saved and no one knows who did it. The Uchihas are planning a rebellion that's supposed to take place in less that a year."

Naruto never looked Minato in the eye while speaking and Minato was grateful for that. Minato paled at the first sentence that came out of his sons' mouth and got paler and paler after each following sentence. Naruto wasn't suppose to know about the Kyuubi he'd planned on telling him when he was ten.

He now had an idea on why Naruto asked him if he believed in time-travel, but surely he couldn't be insinuating what he was thinking?

"Naruto, son, look at me" Blue eyes that held far too much pain in them looked up at him almost pleadingly. "How do you know about all of that, everything you've said is classified." Naruto mumbled something he didn't catch, he asked him to repeat himself and a little louder he said.

"I didn't read your files, I lived through it except not in this lifetime." Ok now he _**really **_needed to know what his son meant. Because if Naruto is saying what he's thinking. . . .

"Naruto, I'm not saying I don't believe you but, could you be a little more clear on what you're saying?"

Instead of answering Naruto hopped off his lap and pulled a seal out of his pocket. _Where did he get a seal from? I've only just started teaching him the basics of fuinjutsu._

"This is a seal I created. When I apply my blood to the seal, stick it onto someone's forehead and activate it, it allows me to show that person my memories. This is the only way I can prove to you I'm from the future."

Nodding his head at the unasked question Minato watched as his son stuck the seal to his forehead, bit his finger, smeared his blood on the seal and activated it.

A white light engulfed them both before they emerged in a white room. "This is my memory room. It allows me to show you my memories without causing you harm." Naruto spoke in a low voice. Looking down at his son Minato saw him tense and looking away. Grasping his hand and squeezing in reassurance they proceeded.

The first memory was of a tiny Naruto no more than four walking the streets of Konoha. All around him the villagers, sneered and yelled at him. Why were his villagers treating his son this way? The memory faded and another one replaced it. This one showing a smiling Naruto looking at an Anbu mask similar to the one Kakashi wears.

Minato smiled at seeing his son happy but soon his smile turned into a frown. The store owner rushed out of his store yelling at Naruto and pushing him out the store into the street, reaching up he snatched the mask and threw it at Naruto hitting a scared and shocked little boy in the head.

The next memories were more of the same, Naruto being shunned, Naruto being denied or overpriced for food, Naruto not being able to play with other children, Naruto getting kicked out the orphanage, Naruto crying all alone.

By the end of the last memory Minato was seething in rage, how dare they! How dare they treat his son like that for something he had no control over. How dare they shun his precious little boy. Minato was racked with overwhelming anger,pain and guilt.

Dropping in front of his son, Minato engulfed the boy in a bone crushing hug silently sobbing and vowing to make sure his son felt loved and wanted every day for as long as he was alive. Pulling back Minato looked into his sons' eyes, eyes that were so much like his own, eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry I ever sealed the Kyuubi in you. I'm sorry I left you alone and that you had to endure all of that pain. You don't have to show me anymore I believe you. And I'm so so sorry." That did it, Naruto clutched his fathers' vest and sobbed uncontrollably all the while Minato held him and whispered soothing word into his ear. Pulling back Naruto spoke while wiping his eyes and nose.

"I want to show you everything dad, you need to know. Not everything was bad."

Nodding his head he held Naruto in his arms while the next memories played.

These memories were Naruto becoming a genin, getting put on a team with Sasuke and some pink haired girl with Kakashi as his sensei. Minato smiled at the irony that his adopted son would be his biological sons' sensei.

Pride swelled within him when he saw his son complete his first c-rank mission. He'd laughed when he saw his sons' first meeting between him and Jiraiya. He also saw the fights he had during the chunin exams, The sound/sand invasion, he saw Naruto defeat the Ichibi jinchuuriki.

The memories started to turn darker and spoke of the obvious pain his son had went through as a ninja. By the time Naruto showed the last memory Minato was staring at his son in silent awe. How? How had his son been able to go through all those thing but still have the will to smile?

Minato knew if he went through half the things his son had he'd be jaded and depressed. But not his son, his son had smiled through it all even when he was dying he still _smiled. _Minato was torn between feeling guilty,awed and proud of his son.

The white light engulfed them once more and Minato found himself in his office holding his son in his arms. Running a hand through his hair Minato thought back to what he'd saw.

His son was from the future or was it a alternate reality or different dimension? In his time he died and left his son an orphan and the villagers hated him. His son had been through unspeakable pain and still somehow managed to never give up and lastly his son had become a truly powerful shinobi and all around great man.

"Did you know, that when I was about to seal the Kyuubi inside of you I told you how proud I was of you? I had no idea that what I was speaking had actually happened. I'm sorry that in your time I wasn't around but, you've changed all of that and now I'm here and I won't be leaving you for a long time. I don't care that you're from the future you are my son and I will always love you and treat you like the kid you are."

Naruto just stared at him the entire time with wide eyes before smiling a brilliantly white smile and tackling Minato in a bone crushing hug that he enjoyed so much. "So how can I help you change the future?" Minato asked after awhile

"Well I've already changed it somewhat by saving you,Hinata and Nejis' dad. But now I need to save Shisui and find a way to stop the Uchiha massacre." It was like a light bulb went off over his head "I already have a plan about the Uchihas we can talk about that later but, right now Shisui is suppose to meet with Danzo in the woods on the east side of the village by the river in ten minutes, Do you think that's enough time for you to save him?"

Eyes sparkling with determination Naruto henged into a random ninja with brown hair and green eyes. "That's more than enough time! Don't worry dad I'll save Shisui -dattebayo!" Minato sweat dropped as he watched his son jump out the window. Of all the things for his wife to give him, she had to give him her verbal tick?

_Naruto POV_

Jumping through the trees Naruto couldn't keep the elated grin off his face. His dad believed him and he still loved him! At first he wasn't so sure about showing his dad his childhood but Kurama made him realize that his dad would become curious and he'd eventually have to do it.

Now that his dad knew everything Naruto felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to do this alone anymore his dad would help! Arriving at the clearing Naruto masked his chakra and waited.

Ten minutes after he arrived both Danzo and Shisui arrived. Naruto was ready to step in at any minute. The meeting seemed to go as planned and then it happened, Danzo stepped closer to Shisui and raised his arm. Before Shisui could even flinch Naruto flared his chakra alerting both parties to his or 'someone' presence. Danzo dropped his hand and Shisui stepped back saying something before Shushin away. Naruto was about to follow him when Danzo looked directly at the tree he was hiding in narrowing his eye before he too disappeared.

Naruto returned to The Hokage Tower changing back into his six year old self and told his dad everything that happened, including Danzo creepy stare.

Naruto and his dad talked all night long, his dad wanted to know everything about his old life and all the things he needed and wanted to change. Before falling asleep his dad told him that he would do anything to help him achieve his dream and protect him along the way.

Naruto fell asleep warm,and happy he'd saved Shisui and he now knew that his dad would always be there for him.

**Well what do we think? I'm quite happy with this chapter even if I did have to post it earlier than I wanted. I REALLY want to hear feedback from you guys so PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'll see ya soon Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting an Old Friend

**Hi Dudes and dudettes! Like always thanks so much for reading this story and I would really love it if you would review and tell what you think of the story so far and if you have any ideas or even if there's something you want specifically to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and I probably never will! **

**Chapter 8**

"We'll leave for Suna in the morning." Minato said as he signed another blood-sucking document and looked at his student Kakashi.

The peace treaty between Suna and Konoha was up for reviewing again and he would be gone for about a week. Now he could leave Naruto with the Uchihas and have Kakashi watch over him. But after seeing his memories Minato saw how the fourth Kazekage's youngest son and Naruto become friends and thought it might be nice for Naruto to see him again.

"Sensei, can I make a request?" Scowling at another document Minato looked up at Kakashi. "Of course you can." He watch the boy fidget before speaking. "I want to resign from Anbu." Well that was shocking, Kakashi must have read his face for he started speaking hurriedly.

"Not right away! I want to resign when Naruto graduates from the academy. I want to be his Jounin sensei. I know it may be seem as favoritism to some people, but it's _Naruto _we're talking about. It's not like I don't trust any of my other comrades to teach him, it's just that, you taught me and I've protected Naruto since he was a baby...and,well he's my otouto."

That was the longest Minato ever heard Kakashi talk. Even though he knew Kakashi thought of Naruto as a brother, it warmed his heart to hear him say it. Kakashi was more of an action person. Whenever Naruto got sick, Kakashi would hover more than Minato did. Kakashi wouldn't allow any other shinobi to pick Naruto up from school or escort him somewhere.

And when Naruto was a toddler Kakashi would steal him from under his nose and parade him around the village and show him off to any and everyone. "I was planning on making you his sensei anyway. You're one of the very few people I trust to teach my son and I know Naruto would love having you as a sensei. He's even said as much. We have a lot more time to discuss this though Naruto is only six. Want to come with me to pick him up from school?"

Nodding once the two men walked to the academy, where they met up with other parents and even some older siblings. Speaking to Itachi the three of them waited for their respective kids to run out the door.

_Naruto POV_

"It's Friday! We have two whole days to ourselves, whadda'ya wanna do tomorrow Sasuke?" Naruto was beyond excited, it was Friday and his dad didn't work on weekends so he'd have two whole days with his dad and he could finish his prank he'd been working on.

"Nii-san got back from a mission this morning and he said he'd train with me tomorrow morning. We can go to the park with the guys after that." Feeling eyes on him Naruto looked over his shoulder right into the eyes of the devil. Also know as rabid fangirls. Iruka dismissed the class and Naruto and Sauske hightailed it out with ten girls chasing them screaming.

"What's with your fangirls Sauske!" Naruto huffed out "Shut up! Your fangirls are just as bad now stop talking and RUN!" Without their parents telling them to stay away Naruto gained his own group of fangirls. They said it was because he looked like his dad and his whisker marks were cute. Kurama chose that moment to speak

"**Those bite sized fleshbags sure are fast kit. You might wanna duck looks like their after your jacket. . . . . TOO LATE!"**

Naruto had just made it outside and spotted his dad and aniki when one of the girls grabbed the hood of his orange jacket **(AN: picture the outfit Minato wore when he was in the academy but in orange instead.) **and pulled him down.

"HELP! I'm too young to die! Somebody help me!." Naruto screamed as he was brutally attacked. "Why won't anyone help me!" Naruto's screams were cut off as a gloved hand pulled him from the fangirl dog pile.

Looking up at his savior Naruto noted it was Kakashi. Looking behind him he saw his father and most of the other adults shaking their heads in exasperation. "Yeah! This is my aniki he's one of the youngest and strongest Jounin in the village! Not even rabid fan girls like you can defeat him!" Naruto fist pumped and looked down at the group of girls who were staring at Kakashi with a mixture of fear and awe.

Still holding Kakashi hand, Naruto walked over to his father and smiled. "Hiya dad!" His dad sighed before he leaned down, unzipped his jacket which now had a missing hood, brushed the dirt off his face and out of his hair, and grabbed his other hand and proceeded to walk home.

"This is the third jacket this month those girls have ruined. Even Fugaku has complained to me about those girls ruining Sauske's clothes. I'll have to talk to their parents when we get back. Even though most of their mothers were _MY _fan girls back in the day."

Minato mumbled the last part but Naruto didn't hear. "What do you mean 'when we get back?' Are we going somewhere dad?"

"I have some business to attend to in Suna and I plan on taking you and Kakashi with me. I thought you might like to get out of the village for once and Kakashi will be there to watch over you while I'm in my meeting."

This was perfect! He'd get to see Gaara again and hopefully he could fix his seal and become his friend again! "That's great! Maybe I can meet a new friend!" Sharing a look with his dad Naruto knew his dad caught on to what he was saying.

Once the trio arrived home Minato instructed Naruto to go pack while he started dinner.

While packing his things Naruto decided to speak with Kurama about Gaara and his seal.

"So plushie got any ideas on how we can fix Gaara's seal?

"**Call me plushie again and I'll eat you from the inside out! Why don't you ask that hairless monkey you call a father for help. From what I recalled that overgrown sack of bones is a seal master, he should know a way to fix it." **

Choosing to ignore the insults towards his dad Naruto shut off the mental link and went in search of his father. He found him in the kitchen chopping vegetables in a pink frilly apron.

"Hey dad I need a favor." Wiping his hands on a towel Minato motioned Naruto to the table. "Ok shoot."

"Gaara's seal is unstable and because of that he can't sleep and he's being ostracized by the village, and he doesn't have any friends. Is there anyway we can fix his seal while I become his friend?"

"Well I can probably make a filter seal, it can be placed over his original seal and it'll make his original seal stronger while separating his chakra from his tenants chakra. That'll probably help him sleep and better control his tenant. But Naruto I can't just fix his seal without his father knowing that would be considered disrespectful. Gaara or his father needs to ask first."

"That won't be a problem! If my timeline is right we should get there just before his uncle tries to kill him and then we can step in and make the Kazekage understand!"

The next morning Naruto, Minato and Kakashi left the village bright and early. The journey to Suna was a three-day trip, but the actual journey was a nice one filled with stories and laughter.

Naruto learned so much about his father and his aniki, His favorite story was the one his dad told him about how Kakashi bit one of the proctors when he participated in the chunin exams. Kakashi defended himself by stating that the man thought he was a child and needed help finding his parents. Which Minato replied by stating that Kakashi _was _only six at the time.

During the day his dad and Kakashi would tell him stories and during the night he would rest with his dad while looking at the stars.

They arrived in Suna exactly three days later. Greeting the guards they led them to the inn they'll be staying in.

"So, Naruto I don't have to meet with the Kazekage until tomorrow wanna go to the park or maybe explore the village a little? We can let Kakashi sleep since he hasn't slept in three days." Minato said after they got settled and Kakashi promptly fell asleep.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll run into Gaara." With a plan in hand Minato and Naruto set about looking for a park after leaving a note for Kakashi. They got lost a couple of times, turns out Minato has a terrible sense of direction and Naruto's wasn't that great either. Finally the two blondes found a park which was crowded with children of all ages screaming in glee.

Scanning the park Naruto found Gaara sitting all alone on a swing with a teddy bear in hand watching the other kids play with a sad smile on his face. Pulling on his dad pant leg Naruto pointed over to the boy. "That's him dad come on let's go!"

Walking over to the red-headed boy Naruto introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Naruto what's your name?" Looking up at him with wide curious teal eyes Gaara smiled before holding out his hand. "H-hello, I'm Gaara." Smiling down at his future friend Naruto said six words that would change Gaara's life for the better.

"Do you want to be friends?"

**So what do we think? I personally love Gaara aside from Naruto and Minato he's my favorite character and I loved seeing him when he was a little boy. **


	9. Chapter 9: Saving A Friend

**AN: Here's part II, to Narutos' trip to Suna. Thanks so much for reading and keep on reviewing the reviews help me a lot when I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto watched the smile slip off Gaara face and be replaced with a confused frown.

"W-what?" He manged to stammer out. Smiling big Naruto replied "I said do you want to be friends?"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a couple of minutes before smiling a small hesitant smile. "I would like that very much." Cheering mentally Naruto set about making today the happiest day in Gaara's life. The two boys played Hide-n-Seek, Tag, catch, and the had a swinging contest. The smile never left Gaara's face and he even laughed!

The two boys played until the sun was setting and Naruto pointedly ignored the stares and whispers of the other people at the play ground. "Gaara!" The two boys stopped swinging and turned to the sound.

Running towards them was a girly-looking man with sandy brown hair and violet eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man he suspected to be Yashamaru.

Naruto walked towards his father while Gaara ran to his uncle. Pulling his dad down to his level Naruto whispered. "That's Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle. At some point during our visit he's going to try and kill Gaara under the Kazekage's order."

Minato nodded his head and whispered back "We might not be able to stop that, but now that you've become his friend it might not be too bad and I can be rather convincing when I need to. I'm pretty sure I can 'convince' the Kazekage to allow me to fix his seal."

That was good enough for Naruto, even though he didn't want his friend to go through such a thing it was inevitable. Just as long as Naruto was there to help Gaara and his father was able to fix his seal was enough for him, and maybe while he was here he could get Temari and Kankuro to be a little nicer to their brother.

Naruto and Minato watched as Gaara pulled Yashamaru over to them. "This is my new friend Naruto and his dad." Gaara smiled while introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama" Yashamaru bowed while Gaara looked at Minato in awe. "You're the Hokage?" Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and crouching down to eye-level Minato smiled. "Why yes, yes I am thank you for being friends with my Naru-chan." Minato ruffled a beaming Gaaras' hair and ignored Naruto's shout of "Don't call me Naru-chan!"

"My apologies Hokage-sama but Gaara and I need to get back home now." Gaara pouted at this but quickly smiled when Naruto promised to play with him all day tomorrow!

Making their way back to the inn Naruto and Minato talked in hushed tones. Minato noted that the Kazekage wouldn't strike tonight but rather wait until tomorrow or the night after. For it'll give him enough time to evacuate the villagers.

They arrived back at the inn and Naruto, Minato, and Kakashi spent the rest of the night eating and catching up. Before going to sleep Minato told Kakashi that he would be with Naruto all day tomorrow while he attended his meeting.

_Minato POV_

Oh how Minato hated politics. He especially hated men like the Fourth Kazekage. Yes it's true that a good Kage should do everything they can to secure their village safety and power. But as a father the Kazekage should have also seen to it that his son whom he forced an unbearable burden on at least have a proper seal!

That cute little boy that played with Naruto yesterday couldn't even sleep as was evident from the dark rings around his eyes, and it was all because of the pompous asshole sitting across the table.

Yes, Minato hated politics but Minato was a genius, a prodigy if you will and one of the things he excelled at was subtly insulting a person with cold-hard-facts. That's what he's been doing for that past fifteen minutes and if the vein protruding out the side of the Kazekage's neck was anything to go by he was succeeding.

"Kazekage-sama, while it's been a pleasure chatting with you let's proceed with the treaty shall we? I promised my son we would eat dinner together tonight. As a father yourself, I'm sure you can understand the importance of spending time with your children and making sure that they understand that just because you're a Kage, that doesn't mean you don't care about them right?"

Minato watched with expertly concealed glee and the Kazekage narrowed his eyes and shifted in his seat for the tenth time. _Oh yeah, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fix your son seal._

Clearing his throat the Kazekage attempted to turn the tables back in his favor.

"Yes about your son." He forced himself not to flinch under the glare the Yondaime was sending his way and continued. "Gaara is slightly. . . . .unstable I think it would be for the best if we sent someone to fetch him I don't want Gaara to hurt your son."

Minato resisted the urge to punch the man, taking a deep breath, Minato replied.  
>"I don't see why we should, I'm aware that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki, it's means nothing to me he's still a little boy who my Naruto has befriended."<p>

Oh how Minato wanted to smirk at the look of absolute fury and surprise on his fellow kage face. "If you knew about Gaara's. . . . . . .condition why did you allow your son to play with him?"

"Simple, Gaara is not his tenant, I understand that Gaara is simply a little boy and not the demon inside of him. I also understand that you are his father, and every father no matter what title they hold or their obligation to the village would do any and everything possible to make sure that the demon was properly sealed. So I have no problem with my son playing with your son."

Minato smiled his trademark grin, a grin ironically enough his son picked up from him, a grin that said 'you really are an idiot and I'm enjoying proving it.' It was also a grin that the person receiving it hated.

The Kazekage was seething! How in the hell did he find out about Gaara?! He was also mulling over the idea of having the man look at Gaara's seal. But he didn't want to look weak, but who knows when Gaara might lose control again. Especially if their little 'experiment' doesn't go as planned.

Minato watched with a calmness only he possessed as multiple emotions and thoughts passed over the Kazekage's face.

Clearing his throat once again the Kazekage spoke. Minato was highly amused that the man voice quivered slightly "Of course. . .but perhaps you would like to take a look at his seal? Seeing as how you're a seal master it might intrigue you?"

Minato had to give it to the man, using his proficiency with seals to cover up the fact that Minato made him question himself and his abilities with a simple sentence. It was clever, but of course he saw right through it.

"Of course, that would be wonderful now let's talk about that treaty."

The two Kages spent the next several hours working out the kinks in the new treaty and by night fall they had a solid treaty that would benefit both villages in the near future.

Returning back to the inn Minato was greeted with Kakashi covered in orange paint and Naruto laughing and rolling around on the bed. Other than her verbal tick it seemed as if his late wife also passed down her love of pranking onto their son.

Sighing heavily Minato picked Naruto up while instructing Kakashi to take a shower. Waiting for the shower to come on and for Naruto to get a hold of himself Minato spoke.

"So, how was your day? Did you have fun with Gaara?" Wiping his eyes Naruto spoke between chuckles. "We had a lot of fun, his brother and sister were there and I think I may have fixed their relationship a little."

"Really now? What did you do?" Naruto went on to explain how Kankuro tried to say that Gaara was a monster and how Naruto stepped in and defended Gaara and how he told Kankuro and Temari that Gaara was just a kid and that he and Gaara were the same.

"And I kinda told them that I was a jinchuuriki as well, that seemed to surprise them but once I explained everything to them and told them that Gaara was only unstable because of his seal and how you would fix it, they seemed to lighten up. Temari even held Gaara's hand when they walked home. You can fix his seal right?"

"Of course I can." Pulling out a seal Minato begin to explain "I created this filter seal, it's similar to your seal. I'll place this seal over Gaara's current seal and it'll block." Minato was cut off by a loud explosion and roaring. Kakashi ran out the bathroom and outside to investigate

"No! It's not suppose to happen yet." Looking back at his son, Minato saw Naruto looking at him in fear. "T-that's coming from Gaara's place, his uncle must have tried to kill him. Dad we gotta help!"

Rushing out the door Minato instructed Kakashi to follow him but stay close to Naruto. He wouldn't risk his son life for anything. Rushing to the top of the Kazekage tower Minato was met with a scene that broke his heart.

Gaara was yelling in pain, surrounded by a cloud of sand. In front of him was the remains of Yashamaru. Looking up Gaara pinned Minato with his gaze and asked in an agonized voice.

"Why! Why am I the only one that's a monster?" Walking towards Gaara Minato tried to get through to the small boy. "You're not a monster Gaara, you're just a child."

Stepping back Gaara screamed "Lies! I'm not a child I'm a monster! Yashamaru said so. He told me my mother never loved me! Temari, Kankuro, the village they're all afraid of me!"

Minato's heart broke even more for the small boy, for he knew that if he wasn't living Naruto could have possibly turned out like this. Continuing forward Minato reached the scared little boy and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's ok Gaara you're not a monster. The villagers are only afraid because they don't understand, I'll make them understand. Your brother and sister will too, it's _okay_."

Gaara clutched, Minato's vest in a death grip afraid to let go. Minato felt another presence join in on the hug. Looking over he found Naruto hugging Gaara on his left side.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gaara asked between sobs, Naruto simply smiled a sad smile. "I'm hugging my friend what's it look like?"

If possible Gaara already wide eyes widen further. "F-friend? You still want to be my friend? Even after what I did?" Naruto nodded and hugged his friend again "You were scared, and hurt. You lost control but it's ok, it'll never happen again and I'll still be your friend."

Hearing other people arrive Minato turned from the boys to face the Kazekage and his other children. Narrowing his eyes at the man that didn't deserve a child like Gaara Minato spoke in a tone that left no room for argument. "I'm going to fix his seal whether you like it or not."

Turning back to Gaara, Minato got both boys attention and started to explain. "Gaara, I'm going to fix your seal." Pulling out the filter seal he explained further. "This is a filter seal, it's designed to go over your original seal. Once I place this one on you and activate it. It'll act as a wall between you and your tenant. You'll be able to sleep from now on without fear. He won't be able to ever control you. You won't be unstable anymore. You can talk to him only when you want to, He won't be invading your mind anymore, and you'll still have control over the sand but you won't be able to access your tenants' chakra unless it's absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

Gaara nodded and Minato instructed him to lay down and show him his seal.

Minato wanted to yell and scream at the Kazekage once he saw Gaara's seal. As it was he sent the man a withering glare. No wonder the boy was unstable he had a seal that was barely doing it's job. Shaking off his anger Minato went about fixing the small child seal.

After working for nearly two hours Minato was finally finished and Gaara was fighting off sleep.

"How do you feel Gaara?" Minato asked in a soft, soothing voice, the same voice he uses when Naruto has a nightmare.

Smiling softly Gaara responded "I don't hear his voice anymore, and I'm sleepy."

Minato smiled as he watched the young boy drift off into a peaceful slumber. Picking him up Minato turned to the Kazekage and sent the man a glare that would have anyone else shaking.

"I fixed his seal, he should be much better now. Naruto is going to send Gaara letters every week and we might visit sometime soon so the two boys can continue to be friends. I'd advise you to speak with your village and explain to them the difference between a prison and it's prisoner. I'd hate to see what happens when Naruto and I do return and Gaara is still being treated like the plague."

Turning towards Kankuro and Temari, Minato smiled and spoke in a much nicer tone. "Your little brother is much better now, it's ok to get close to him and be siblings now, I promise he won't hurt you. Maybe you two could be there for him when he wakes up? I know he might like that."

The two children nodded slowly and Kankuro took Gaara from Minato. "Thank you for fixing our brother Hokage-sama, and thank you for being his first friend Naruto-kun." Temari spoke and both kids bowed before leaving.

Nodding once to the Kazekage. Minato, Naruto and Kakashi returned back to the inn.

_Naruto POV_

The next morning dad, Kakashi and I were standing at the gate saying goodbye to the Kazekage, Gaara and his siblings.

"Naruto thank you for being my friend and for helping me." Gaara said in a soft tone. He looks much better after getting a good nights sleep.

Rubbing my neck sheepishly I replied "No problem, anything for a friend. Remember to write me every week, play a lot with your brother and sister and take at least one nap a day ok?" Nodding Gaara and I hugged before he ran to dad and thanked and hugged him.

Making our way out of Suna I waved once more before turning around and walking away.

While it felt good to save one of my friends, I still needed to save the other one. The Uchiha Massacre is less than a month away and now it's time to save Sasuke! Dattebayo!

**That's the end of this chapter! I personally think I did a great job on this on what do you think? Leave a review and tell me please. The next three chapters are going to be dealing with the Uchihas, Danzo, and Root and they're hopefully going to be longer. **

**Sayonara! - GaaraTheFifthKazekage**


	10. Chapter 10: The Uchiha Rebellion Pt1

**Well here it is! Here's Part one of the Uchiha rebellion. This chapter is pretty much one big flashback but I hop you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

**NARUTO! **Minato, Kakashi, Sauske, Kurama and Shisui all screamed as Danzo shoved his sword through Naruto's chest and one of his root members shoved his sword through Naruto gut.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Danzo would die, he would die for spilling one drop of Narutos' blood. Minato thought as he flashed towards Danzo, rasenshuriken ready.

_Flashback_

"Ok Naruto explain to me what you know about the Uchiha massacre." It's been two weeks since Naruto saved Shisui and during those two weeks Naruto just kept surprising Minato.

Minato was still reeling over the fact that his son not only knew his jutsu but he completed it and _added _an element.

Of course Minato stopped the conversation there and demanded Naruto teach him. He was like a kid in a candy store. Naruto also found out where he got some of his stamina from. Minato would practice a jutsu until he ran out of chakra just like Naruto.

Minato also got to meet Kurama in person for the first time in seven years. That was. . . . slightly frustrating to say the least. Trying to have a conversation with that overgrown furball was damn near impossible he just kept calling him 'meat sack' and insulting him!

"Well, in my old time the Uchihas were planning a coup d'etat sorta like now, Itachi was tasked to spy on his clan. Danzo didn't believe in a peaceful ending and convinced Itachi that killing his clan was the only way and he promised to spare Sauske. The Uchihas knew about Itachi and had Shisui spy on him but Shisui was against the coup as well and against Danzos' way too."

_'Ok so far everything Naruto is saying is adding up to the information my informant has given me.' _Minato thought as he listened to Naruto

"Danzo stole Shisui right eye and Shisui gave Itachi his left eye before throwing himself in the Naka River. And then Itachi killed his entire clan after covering up Shisui death. That's all I know that's all my time Sauske told me before. . .well you know."

Hugging his son Minato thought back to what he was told. So far everything in the time-lines matched up semi-perfectly. The only difference was he had a different informant and Naruto had just saved Shisui.

"Ok Naru-chan, from what you've told me our time-lines match sorta except instead of Itachi spying on his clan, My informant is Fugaku and you've already saved Shisui."

"But, Fugaku was one of the main people who were planning the coup." Naruto stated and Minato nodded.

"Maybe in your time he was, but in this time Fugaku is my friend and one of my most trusted informants. He also doesn't want the coup to happen. I've been thinking, I think the reason why the massacre happened in your timeline was because I was dead. Old Man Hokage was the Hokage and while he was/is a great Hokage from what you've told me he didn't handle things well and he was passive, which isn't necessarily a bad thing just not what we need right now. He also trusted Danzo and consulted the man too much, this is probably because they were friends growing up. Anyone who isn't bias by the old war-hawk can see that Danzo is ruthless and corrupt."

Minato didn't trust Danzo point blank period and since he didn't trust him he didn't consult him and whenever he did state his opinion Minato would either ignore him or shut him down completely.

"I guess that makes sense dad, but how are you and Fugaku going to stop the coup ?"

Minato smiled and ruffled Narutos' hair laughing when his son pouted and swatted at his hand.

"Well firstly, Fugaku has given me a list of everyone that's participating in the coup. Secondly the day before the coup is suppose to happen we're going to evacuate all the Uchihas who aren't participating in the coup. Which consists of women,children,and civilians.

If everything goes as planned there won't be a fight. But if a fight should break out I want as few casualties as possible. I know me telling you to not participate in the fight would be useless so instead please just be safe and stick to the shadows as much as possible."

With their plan in motion Naruto and Minato went about their everyday lives for the next six months.

During that time Minato got to know a lot more about his son and his past. He was still angry and upset over how the villagers treated his son. But as Naruto pointed out that was a different time and in this new time the villagers weren't mean. Sure some of the civilians were still wary of Naruto but they didn't go out of their way to shun him or keep their kids away.

Minato also learned that Jiraiya was one of Narutos' most precious people. That pretty much explained why whenever Jiraiya was in the village Naruto was stuck to his side like glue.

Naruto told his father about Jiraiya's death and his plan to save him in this time and bring back Tsunade.

In between Naruto going to the Academy, training and Minato doing 'Hokage Work' Naruto spent a lot of time with Sauske and reported that Sauske knew _something _was up with his clan just not what. Which was good the less Sauske knew the better.

All too soon six months passed and the night before the coup while people were being evacuated Fugaku allowed Sauske to spend the night with Naruto and be guarded by the boy's Anbu team.

_The Night of the Coup_

"_Is everything set up?" Minato asked Fugaku. The two men were standing in the Hokage tower going over the plan._

"_Yes sir, everything should go accordingly . The Anbu are already stationed outside the estate and Itachi and Shisui are waiting in the shadows."_

_Minato nodded and dismissed the man. Sighing once Minato thought over the plan. Fugaku was suppose to meet with the clan elders and Uchiha shinobis' to finalize the coup when Minato and some of his Anbu were suppose to show up in the pretense of questioning them because he got an anonymous tip. _

_Minato was expecting a fight, he knew he told Naruto that he wasn't expecting a fight but who was he kidding?_

_He was walking into a compound filled with guilty men of course a fight was going to happen. An innocent person will go quietly because they know they're innocent. But the clan elders and shinobi were guilty and they knew it. Minato just hoped Naruto stayed to the shadows._

_After he left the office Minato went home and spent the rest of the night with Naruto and Sauske. Minato kept a close eye on Sauske he didn't want the boy to worry and with Naruto there it was a lot easier._

_After putting the boys to bed Minato instructed an ANBU team to watch the boys and keep them safe._

_Walking towards the Uchiha compound Minato was flanked by his personal team of ANBU which included Kakashi. _

_Arriving at the compound they were greeted by a Uchiha guard. "Yondaime-sama, may I ask what you're here for?" Minato resisted the urge to roll his eyes the guard knew exactly why he was here. "I would like to question some of the Uchiha's about a tip I received."_

"_Question us for what!? This is all the council doing!" Minato turned to the voice that spoke and came face to face with every Uchiha elder, Fugaku, and multiple Uchiha shinobi. _

_Walking towards the group Minato spoke once again. "I received an anonymous tip that a group of Uchiha were planning a coup and I can down here to question those people." _

_Minato tensed he knew it was only a matter of time._

"_Lies! I refuse to be questioned this has that filthy council written all of it. How dare you accuse us of anything when you yourself are harboring that filthy demon brat?! That demon is the reason why the village is turning against us!" One elder yelled and it took all of Minato willpower to keep from snapping the mans' neck how **dare **he insult his son!_

_Raising a hand Minato signaled his Anbu and immediately they surrounded the Uchihas. Of course the fighting started when one particular Uchiha ironically enough the same Uchiha that insulted his son aimed a fireball at Kakashi. So not only did the idiot insult his youngest son but he also tried to kill his oldest son? _

_Minato watched as his Anbu and the Uchihas fought waiting for the right moment to step in. Sensing a presence next to him Minato turned to Fugaku, before he could speak however the same elder spoke. 'Seriously why does this man have so much to say' Minato thought._

"_Fugaku! Don't just stand there boy help us, attack the Hokage! Him and that demon spawn of his are the reason for our pain!" You could practically feel the chill in the air as Fugaku and Minato released their killing intent forcing everyone to stop._

"_No!" Fugaku shouted "I will not assist any of you in your foolish quest for power. Don't you see? You people are the reason why the villagers and the council don't trust us. Look at you! Planning a coup against the village, placing the blame of your downfall on a child who has nothing to do with this! Isolating ourselves from the other villagers, not participating in anything." Fugaku stared at his clansmen daring them to deny it._

"_We are Uchiha! We posses the Sharingan we should be worshiped not treated like the enemy!" One Uchiha shouted, Fugaku stared at the man._

"_We are no better than anyone! Yes we possess the Sharingan that does not make us better are you so blinded by your hate that you can't see this? Of course when you act suspicious people are going to assume you did something. We are shinobi of Konoha we're suppose to protect not destroy the village. I will not allow my wife or sons to be labeled as traitors nor will I allow them to live in a village where they aren't trusted. If that means I have to destroy my own clan for them then that's what I'll do."_

_With that being said Fugaku and Minato both sprang into action and started fighting. Fighting back to back covering the other Minato and Fugaku fought like a well oiled machine. _

_The elder that insulted Naruto stood off to the sides watching the entire fight waiting for the right moment to attack the Hokage. Fugaku was a fool they were Uchiha they possessed the Sharingan! Of course they were better than everyone else. By the end of the night that pitiful excuse of a Hokage and the Sharingan stealing Hatake would be bowing before them and forced to watch as they executed the stupid Kyuubi brat. _

_Seeing his opening the elder rushed through the hand signs and aimed a fireball at the Hokage only for Minato to disappear and reappear behind him and held a kuni to his neck. "Move and you'll die." He whispered "I should kill you for insulting my son. As it is I'll just let Ibiki torture you until you beg for death." With that Minato had a Anbu take him away. _

_During the fight no one noticed Sauske, Naruto, Danzo or his Root members arrive._

_Naruto POV_

_After Dad left I waited an additional twenty minutes before leaving. Something bad was going to happen I could feel it in my gut and I learned a long time ago to always listen to my gut it never steered me wrong before. _

_Just as I was about to sneak out the window I heard Sauske call my name. Turning around I faced my bestfriend who was staring at me intently. "Where are you going Naruto?" Shit how was I suppose to answer that? "I'm going to your compound." Okay so apparently I could answer it with the truth._

"_Why are you going to my compound? Does this have anything to do with why my dad has been acting so weird lately?" So apparently Sauske knew more than he led on. _

_Sighing Naruto sat back down and decided to tell Sauske everything. His friend deserved to know what was happening with his clan _

"_What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else it's a S-class secret ok?" Sauske nodded taking a deep breath Naruto began. _

"_Seven years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. You know that my dad defeated it right?" Again Sauske nodded "Right, but what you don't know is that the Kyuubi was being controlled. People reported saying they saw the Sharingan in its eyes and that means it was being controlled by an Uchiha." Sauske looked sick at that declaration_

"_Due to the fact that some of your clansmen weren't present during the attack the villagers and the council became suspicious and started blaming them for the Kyuubi attack. My dad and your dad have been working together for the past seven years in order to find the Uchiha responsible. But because of the suspicion from the villagers and the council some Uchihas' started planning a coup d'etat for tonight. When your dad found out he told my dad and they've been planning a way to stop it. They're at your compound right now and I was on my way there to make sure nothing happened to our dads."_

_For a long time Sauske didn't say anything he just stared out the window biting his lower lip with a worried expression on his face. Naruto was about to shake him when Sauske spoke up._

"_Naruto. . . .is my clan evil?" Well that certainly wasn't what Naruto was expecting._

"_No Sauske, your clan isn't evil. The only people who are evil are the ones that planned and are participating in the coup. Your mother, Father, Itachi, Shisui, and everyone else are innocent and good. Remember that, you can't blame an entire clan on the decision a couple people make okay?" Sauske nodded and looked a little better. Naruto was about to leave when Sauske spoke up again. "Naruto, if you're going then so am I. I need to make sure my dad, brother and cousin are alright."_

_Nodding once the two boys got dressed and left the house being extra careful not to notify the Anbu guarding Naruto of their departure._

_The boys heard sounds of fighting before they even reached the compound. Rushing in Naruto reminded Sauske to stay in the shadows and out of the way. _

_Arriving on the scene the boys were met with pure chaos. Their dads, Anbu, Uchihas, and Root members were all engaged in battle while Danzo stood on the sideline with an evil gleam in his eye. 'Why the hell are Danzo and his minions here?!' Naruto internally shouted they weren't suppose to be here!_

_Watching the fight intently Naruto was prepared to jump in at any moment no matter what his dad said. Naruto watched as his dad flashed around the courtyard incapacitating various shinobi. _

_Feeling a presence behind him Naruto turned to the intruder and came face to face with Itachi. "Naruto-san, Sauske why are you two here? You should be at Narutos' house sleep."_

_Both boys looked at each other before Naruto stepped in and saved the day "W-well I heard my dad talking to your dad about the coup that was happening tonight and I wanted to come and make sure my dad was ok." _

_Sauske nodded before adding "And I caught him sneaking out and forced him to tell me what was happening then I decided to come and make sure you and father were alright. Nii-san is this the reason why you, father and mother have been acting so weird lately? Why didn't anyone tell me, do you not trust me nii-san?" Sauske asked well almost pleaded_

_'Who knew Sauske could guilt trip someone?' Naruto was mildly impressed with his friend acting skills._

"_You're only seven Sauske, we didn't want you to worry about anything. I'm sorry if we made you feel bad but everything's ok look the fight is breaking up." Itachi said and pointed back towards the fight._

_Surely enough ANBU members were leading Uchihas and Root members out the compound in chains._

_Naruto was about to leave too when he noticed Danzo rushing towards his father with a sword._

_DAD! Naruto screamed while rushing towards his father. Releasing some of the Kyuubi chakra Naruto felt himself speed up._

_Minato jumped at the sound of his son voice and looked behind him seeing that Danzo was a couple inches away from him Minato jumped backwards simultaneously as Naruto jumped forward and Danzo shoved his sword through Narutos' chest. _

_Naruto felt another sharp stab and looked down seeing two swords going through his body. One in his chest and the other in his stomach. Looking up at Danzo Naruto saw a flash of surprise pass through his eye right before he looked behind him and Naruto saw a look of absolute fear shine brightly in Danzo exposed eye. _

_Right before Naruto blacked out he heard the agonize screams of everyone around him._

**_AN: Seriously why is Danzo such a jerk? Well what do we think? Leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Part two should be up either later today or sometime tomorrow. As always thank you guys so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later Dudes_**


	11. Chapter 11: The Uchiha Rebellion Pt2

**AN:I'm so so so so SORRY! I know I said this chapter would be up yesterday but after I wrote it I forgot to upload it, then this morning when I went to upload it something happened and all my chapters were in the wrong order so I had to delete them all and re-upload them. I'm SO SORRY! For all the email notifications you guys got. But here's chapter 11 and I'm sure you all will love it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm never going to own Naruto sad but true**

**Chapter 11**

**NARUTO! **Minato, Kakashi, Sauske, Kurama and Shisui all screamed as Danzo shoved his sword through Naruto's chest and one of his root members shoved his sword through Naruto gut.

It wasn't suppose to happen like this. Danzo would die, he would die for spilling one drop of Narutos' blood. Minato thought as he flashed towards Danzo, rasenshuriken ready.

Just as Minato was about to kill Danzo and his root member they both pulled their swords from Naruto. Quickly dispelling the jutsu Minato caught Naruto right before he fell to the ground.

Kakashi was at his side in an instant, handing his son over Minato spoke. "Take him to the hospital **NOW **and take Sauske with you." Minato watched the boy as he nodded then grabbed Sauskes' hand and the three boys were off.

Minato called one of his Anbu to escort the root member to the I.T. Department. Now that, that was out of the way Minato turned back to Danzo and smirked at the fear he could see in the man eye as he stuttered out an excuse. _'Good he should fear me, I'll be the last face he sees before he dies' _Minato silently cheered.

"**Silence" **Minato didn't have to raise his voice the simple command spoken in a hard, cold, calculating voice was enough to shut the man up. "There's nothing you can say to save your pathetic life. Do you know the sentence for harming a Kage's child?" Minato didn't give the man any chance to reply as he reached out and grabbed Danzo by the neck. He spoke in a low voice "It's death."

Danzo didn't deserve a quick death, no that would be too kind. Instead Minato proceeded to beat the living day lights out of him.

Minato took pleasure in feeling his fist firmly connecting with Danzo face over and over again. He loved seeing the man bleed and knowing that he was the one to make that happen.

Minato wanted Danzo to suffer, he wanted his last days on earth to be filled with pain it's what he deserved for what he did to Naruto. Right now Minato wasn't the Hokage, he wasn't even a shinobi. At this very moment Minato was a father out for revenge for what was done to his son.

Danzo desperately tried to pry his hand from around his neck but Minato grip had about as much give as a steel band. Tightening his grip once more Minato continued to beat Danzo.

Pulling his arm back once more Minato was stopped by Fugaku. "Minato stop! You've done enough." Minato growled and continued his assault. "You need to stop Minato, Naruto needs you, you need to go see about your son." Fugaku spoke softly snapping Minato out of his bloodlust.

Looking at the bloody face of Danzo Minato could only stare as he struggled internally. '_Naruto needs me. No Naruto need you to kill Danzo what if he does this again? But Naruto is all alone right now. Kakashi is there and Naruto is unconscious anyway. Kill him you know you want to. No _**_NO _**_my son needs me dealing with Danzo can wait.' _

Minato stared at Danzo a little longer before throwing him unceremoniously on the ground. Turning his back towards the man Minato looked at his feet. The need to beat the man some more was still strong but Naruto was waiting, unconscious or not Naruto needed him.

A shocked gasp had Minato looking up. Itachi, Shisui, and Fugaku all wore the same startled expressions but their eyes weren't looking at him they were looking past him at Danzo. Turning back to face the man Minato had to stop himself from throwing up.

During his assault Minato had knocked off Danzo robe and his bandages but he paid little attention to that. Minato couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing, there was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing but judging by the looks on his comrades faces it was true.

In his right eye was an active Sharingan and embedded in his right arm were multiple Sharingans, but the truly disgusting was the fact that protruding from his right shoulder was a face? It certainly looked like a face, but that couldn't be possible right?

His skin crawled and itched just what in the hell had Danzo been doing? Where did he get multiple Sharingans from? Minato knew for a fact that none of the Uchihas' willingly gave them up so just how did he get them?

Turning away from the man Minato looked at the three Uchihas' with him they each were in various state of shock. Fugaku was simply staring at Danzo a look of pure rage hidden behind his dark eyes he no doubt was wondering the same as Minato.

Itachi was blinking rapidly and clenching his fist as if to stop himself from attacking the man, not that Minato would say anything or stop him from doing it. The worse however was Shisui the poor boy looked near tears as he stared at Danzo his hand hovering over his right eye no doubt remembering just how close Danzo came to taking his eye.

"ANBU!" Minato called he needed to get Danzo out of here before the three Uchihas' killed him before they could interrogate him.

Two ANBU appeared beside Minato one wearing a bull mask and the other a cat mask they both inclined their heads as they waited for instructions.

Pointing towards Danzo Minato spoke. "Take him to the I.T. Department when you get there place chakra suppressing cuffs and chains on him and cover his eye and place a chakra suppression seal over it. I want him placed in a cell isolated from every other prisoner and I want four guards guarding his cell at all times. I don't want to risk him escaping tell Ibiki to hold off on interrogating him until I arrive understand?" Bull and Neko nodded once and disappeared with Danzo in tow.

Turning back to the Uchihas Minato noted that they had composed themselves. "Itachi, Shisui go retrieve Mikoto and escort her to the hospital. Fugaku and I will meet you there."

He watched the two boys as they disappeared. Turning to Fugaku, Minato paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"We'll meet in two days to interrogate the Uchihas' that participated in the rebellion as well as the root members and Danzo. It's no coincidence that Danzo and his minions were here tonight and I intend to find out just what the hell has Danzo been doing and why. Danzo will die and from what we've seen tonight he needs to die soon. Considering the Sharingans embedded in his body I'll allow you to decide how exactly he dies and I'll allow you to retrieve the Sharingans in his body if you want them." Fugaku nodded once and Minato placed a hand on his friend shoulder and flashed them to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital Minato was met with Jiraiya and Hiruzen both wore grim expression as well as everyone else in the waiting room and his heart clenched. Right as he was about to speak the head med-nin walked into the waiting room.

"Hokage-sama" Minato nodded once too afraid to speak. "Your son is a very lucky boy not many people would be able to survive being stabbed fatally not once but twice." Minato released the breath he'd been holding, his son was alive. He'd survived. "How bad was it?" His questioned

Sighing once the med-nin looked at his clipboard "The first kunai or sword narrowly missed his heart which is good a heart is much harder to heal. As it was the kunai or sword pierced his lung. We were able to fix that and the second kunai missed his spine by less than an inch it went completely through and through but it did nick his kidney and we were able to heal that as well. We'll keep him in ICU for the next two days and keep him on antibiotics to prevent an infection. But like I said he truly is a lucky little boy. You can follow me and I'll show you to his room, only one of you is allowed in there right now the rest will have to come back in the morning."

Minato thanked the doctor and followed him to the room Naruto was in. Upon entering the room and seeing his small son in such a big bed hooked up to different machines, Minato almost cried. Running a hand through his son sunshine blonde hair Minato kissed his cheek.

For the second time in seven years Minato was thankful he'd sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The first time was when he found out Naruto was from the future and he found out how terrible his life had been. Minato silently had thanked the Kyuubi for bringing Naruto back in time so he could have the life he deserved.

This time he was thankful because he knew that if Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him he would have died after he was stabbed by Danzo. Minato didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost his son and he was thankful he didn't have to find out.

Two days later Minato was sitting beside Naruto hospital bed surrounded by his family this included Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Itachi and Sauske. They were all talking and waiting for Naruto to wake up. He'd been removed from ICU that morning after the doctor noticed he was healing at a fast pace.

Groaning from the bed caught everyone's attention as they all turned to watch Naruto wake up. Big cerulean eyes blinked once, twice, and finally opened on the third blink Minato watched as his son looked around at all the faces before landing on his and smiling. "I deserve ramen for this" Naruto croaked effectively breaking the tension in the air and making everyone laugh.

Giving his son a glass of water Minato thanked Kami that his son was alive and well enough to make a joke and silently vowed to keep his son as safe as possible.

**AN: This by far was my favorite chapter to write! Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. But I hope you liked this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Later Dudes! **


	12. Chapter 12:The Truth About Danzo

**AN: Happy New Year! So sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'm really happy you guys loved the last chapter. This chapter is going to deal with Danzo ^_^ and his punishment. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure it's okay for Naruto to stay here today?" Minato asked once again as he stood in the kitchen with Mikoto Uchiha watching his son and Sasuke play in the courtyard.

It's been three weeks since the Uchiha Rebellion happened and life for the Uchihas' finally settled down. Shortly after that night Minato addressed the village, he explained that while certain members of the Uchiha were guilty the rest were not guilty by association. Which put the Uchiha and the villagers at ease.

It would take awhile but Minato knew the village would come to accept the Uchihas'

"Yes Minato, It's perfectly fine for Naru-chan to stay here. Now go and get your Hokage business done so we can all have a family dinner tonight." Mikoto practically shoved Minato out the door only pausing long enough for him to say goodbye to Naruto and remind him to behave.

Upon arriving at his office Minato set about signing and filing paperwork. Minato came across a document from the I.T. Department with a statement from the shinobi that was in charge of overseeing the interrogation of Danzo Root members.

A couple of days after Naruto woke he told him about the seal and how it would kill any Root member if they discussed any of Danzo's business.

Minato heaved a great sigh, Danzo really was a pain in the ass. It took him, Jiraiya and Hiruzen a week to decipher and reverse the seal Danzo put on his members tongues.

Probing into the Root members minds proved useless. Inoichi Yamanaka said as much when he used his clan jutsu. He said it was as if every memory of Danzo was erased.

Things with Danzo kept getting worse and worse. After a week of reversing seals it took them another week to even get anything out of them and even then they had to resort to brutal torture which Minato didn't like but it was necessary.

They raided Danzo office and home and found multiple documents and plans against the village.

Over the past three weeks Minato found out that Danzo was behind Hinata kidnapping attempt four years ago.

He'd been exchanging letters with the Raikage and manged to convince the man that having a Hyuga in their village would strengthen their bonds and improve their shinobi quality.

Danzo had told the ambassador and his guards exactly how to slip past the Hyuga guards unnoticed. Needless to say Hiashi wasn't happy to hear that, he promptly demanded Danzo death.

Minato also discovered that Danzo was stealing money from the village and placing it in a untraceable bank account, he was also intercepting missions and giving them to his Root members. Over the past seven years Danzo had stolen over two hundred missions varying from D to A rank.

Danzo was also taking orphans that had the most potential and raising them to become apart of his Root organization. Minato knew as much because Naruto had told him about his future teammate Sai who once worked for Danzo.

Minato had seen the boy as well as all the other orphans. After they were interrogated Minato moved them into the village orphanage and was slowly introducing them back into the village. Since most of them still had their emotions it was a lot easier for them to settle in.

The older ones would either be enrolled in the shinobi or civilian academy whichever they prefer, and after a six month probation period they would all be eligible for adoption.

Minato suspicions were also proven true. Upon doing some further digging Minato discovered that Danzo was indeed behind the Uchiha rebellion. Minato found a notebook filled with times, dates, and locations.

After interrogating some of the Uchihas' Minato found out that Danzo had been meeting with the Uchiha elders for the past two years and he was the one who put suggested the rebellion.

Danzo helped organize the rebellion from the shadows, never showing up for any official meeting always meeting with the elders after. Which would explain why Fugaku never saw the man and knew nothing of his involvement.

According to his files Danzo planned on arriving at the last minute and killing Minato.

The Uchiha Elders also planned on backing Danzo when he ran for Hokage in exchange of having a lot more say so in the village running.

Little did the Uchiha's know, Danzo planed on killing them all save for Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke. He planned on using Sasuke as leverage to keep Itachi and Shisui in line. Apparently Danzo wasn't as stupid as Minato thought.

The man was obviously smart enough to know that Itachi and Shisui would kill him the minute they could.

His plans further went on to revel that he planned on killing Kakashi as soon as possible, he knew the boy would never serve under him and planned on getting rid of him.

The worse plan however was what he planned on doing to Naruto, In a notebook he found. Danzo mapped out exactly how he would groom Naruto to become a emotionless killing machine, sending him out on dangerous missions and stripping away everything that made Naruto, Naruto.

Danzo planned on grooming Naruto to become the most feared shinobi around, then once Naruto was at his peak, Danzo planned on extracting the Kyuubi from Naruto, killing him in the process, and using the Sharingan implanted in his body Danzo would control the Kyuubi and rule the fire nation.

A knock on the door broke Minato from his musings. Beckoning them in Minato signed another document and waited for Fugaku to speak.

"It's time Hokage-sama, everything is in place and the prisoner is being transported to the designated area. I was sent here to inform and escort you there."

Nodding once Minato groaned as he got up from his chair. "I swear, sitting down all day is making my muscles stiff." He cracked his back to emphasize his point. Walking over to his friend Minato placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Let's get this over shall we? Your wife is expecting us both back in time for dinner and Mikoto can scare even the most seasoned shinobi when it comes to punctuality." Fugaku smirked and nodded and in a flash both men were gone.

Arriving in a clearing outside the village, Minato took note of everyone that was there.

There were the clan heads Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Fugaku Uchiha.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane of the council, Kakashi, and Tenzo whom Minato had recently found out was Naruto former sensei and went by the name Yamato were also there.

Standing in the middle of the clearing tied to a post was Danzo surrounded by two Anbu.

"Danzo Shimura, I, along with the council find you guilty of three counts of treason, one count of assisting in a kidnapping, and one count of money laundering. The penalty for these actions is death. Do you have anything to say?" Minato spoke in his Hokage voice

Narrowing his eyes at Minato, Danzo spoke his final words.

"You're a fool Minato! You're weak, you let your love for this village and that pathetic son of yours cloud your judgment. Shinobi aren't people they are tools! Tools for us to mold and use at our will, Everything I've ever done is for the good of the village. That demon you call a son is the ultimate weapon! Use him! Hiruzen was a fool to appoint you his successor I should have been the fourth Hokage not some weakling like you!"

Minato didn't show any reaction as the man ranted. Taking a deep breath Minato spoke once again.

"You had multiple Sharingan implanted in your body, Sharingan which you obtained using devious methods." Shock gasps from Homura and Koharu were heard.

"You also nearly killed my son when you impaled him on your sword, as it is Fugaku and myself will be the ones to hand out your punishment."

As Minato was speaking Fugaku was weaving hand signs while he formed a rasengan. Looking over to Fugaku, both men nodded once before Danzo was caught in a mixture of a fireball and a rasengan.

The sound of Danzo screams and the smell of burning flesh was all that was left as the gathered shinobi watched.

Soon after everyone left, Minato instructed his two Anbu to gather Danzo ashes and dump them in the Naka river.

Fugaku, Minato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Tenzo walked in silence towards the Uchiha compound. No words were needed each man was lost in their own thoughts.

Arriving at the Uchiha main house the sound of laughter reached their ears. Entering the kitchen they were met with the source of laughter.

At some point during the day Naruto had manged to dye Sasukes' hair yellow and draw six whisker marks on the boy. Said boy was currently glaring at Naruto resulting in Naruto and Shisui uncontrollable laughter, even Mikoto was giggling behind her hands while Itachi simply smirked.

"Really Naruto." Minato sighed while trying to hide his laughter "If you keep this up Mikoto is never going to invite us back for dinner." Naruto simply laughed while running away from a irate Sasuke.

**AN: That's all folks! I know this was a short chapter but I think I covered everything that needed to be covered. Thank you all so much for reviewing and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll see you guys next week with another update! **


	13. Chapter 13: A Girlfriend for Kakashi?

**AN: Well hello there tiny humans! I'm back yet again with another chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I suffered a little bit of burnout but all is well. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sevvus, your review made me smile! I hope this chapter is to your liking! Now for that pesky disclaimer LEE!**

**Disclaimer: YOSH! My beautiful GaaraTheFifthKazekage does not own Naruto, that is simply because she is not youthful enough! In order to raise her youthfulness She will run 100 no 200 laps around Konoha while standing on her hands!**

**Chapter 13**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The villagers watched and moved out the way as their Hokage followed by fourteen shinobi all covered in paint, chase after one seven year old boy also covered in paint through the streets.

It's been exactly six months since the Uchiha Rebellion and the execution of Danzo and life went back to normal for everyone. A lot of changes have happened during those six months. Mainly with the Uchihas', turns out that a lot of Uchiha's shared Fugaku feelings but were too afraid to speak on them.

Fugaku had the wall, which previously separated their clan from the rest of the village destroyed, allowing civilians to move in if they so choose. As a sign of new beginnings Fugaku, with the permission of the Hokage started a program for civilians who didn't or couldn't become shinobi to undergo training and eventually work for the Uchiha police department.

It was slow going but the Uchihas' were slowly becoming one with the village again.

Also during those six months Minato watched Naruto like a hawk. Naruto was always with him with the exception of school and council meetings. Logically Minato knew he wouldn't be able to protect his son from everything but he sure as heck was going to try!

Also during those six months Naruto took every opportunity he could to prank anyone within pranking distance. This meant Minato spent the majority of his time paranoid thinking he was going to be his son next victim.

Which brings us to our current situation.

Naruto finally got tired of his dad hovering decided to pull off one of his greatest pranks ever!

Earlier that day Naruto convinced his dad to let him walk to school by himself. Halfway there Naruto ducked into an alley and created a shadow clone that went to school while the real Naruto sneaked onto the Hokage Monument completely unnoticed.

Naruto then proceed to paint the faces of all the Hokages', The first Hokage looked like a sad clown. Red frown, and blue tears dripping down a white face. The second Hokage looked like Kakashi, Naruto painted one of his eyes shut and drew a mask to hide his lower face. The third Hokage aka old man Hokage looked like he did when he first saw Naruto Sexy Jutsu. Massive nose bleed and round shocked eyes. As for his dad? Naruto painted the fourth's eyes blue and added whisker marks to make Minato look more like Naruto. On the vacant spot next to the Yondaime Naruto painted in bold orange letters: RESERVED FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, FIFTH HOKAGE!

Shortly after finishing his masterpiece, Naruto was caught by his father who appeared next to his son in a yellow flash. In his defense, Naruto did what any seven year old who was caught by their father defacing a village monument would do...He chucked multiple paint filled balloons at his father and made a mad dash through the village, throwing balloons at any shinobi who tried to catch him.

Running down the street Naruto ran into Ichiraku but before he could take a seat he was yanked off the floor by the collar of his shirt and staring into the eyes of his annoyed father.

"H-hiya dad, what brings you here?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Minato eye twitched before he turned around and marched out of the restaurant with Naruto under his arm like a log.

Minato carried Naruto back to school all the while scolding his son. Honestly, he wasn't mad at what Naruto did, he was more annoyed by the fact that his seven year old son was able to outrun him and fourteen! Shinobi for close to an hour!

"Just so you know Naruto, you're going to help clean off the monument, you're also not allowed to have ramen for breakfast, lunch, as a snack, or dinner for a week. Because you missed school for your...prank."

Naruto was outraged and voiced his opinion on not having ramen for a week. Honestly for the seven year old that was a punishment worse than death.

Minato didn't pay his son any attention, he simply walked into the academy and into Naruto classroom, ignoring the stares of the students and the teachers, while raising an eyebrow at a Naruto shadow clone who dispelled himself after seeing his original. And plopped Naruto down next to Sasuke warning him to behave before disappearing from the classroom.

Naruto glared at the spot where his father once was. Seriously who takes away ramen! He'd prank his father for that if he knew it'd only backfire on him in the end.

"What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke whispered once everyone went back to paying attention to Iruka-sensei.

Naruto smirked at his bestfriend, which causes Sasuke to twitch, whenever Naruto smirked like that, things tended to go crazy.

"I pulled the greatest prank ever on the entire village and outran my dad and fourteen shinobi. I'd say today was a good day for me." Naruto whispered back

Both boys stopped talking when Iruka looked back at them. After that, the day went on normal with both boys paying attention in class and avoiding their respective fan girls during lunch.

Now that it was after school, both boys were packing up preparing to leave. As they were walking out the door they both noticed their older brothers standing together away from the crowd of parents picking up their kids.

"Hey Naruto, why doesn't Kakashi have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked as both boys got closer to their brothers. Stopping, Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto looked back over to Kakashi who was reading a book. Sasuke sighed, which brought Narutos' attention back to him.

"I mean, why doesn't he have a girlfriend? I heard some of civilian girls who live in our compound and even some of the Uchiha girls all commenting on Kakashi looks, and one girl said it's lucky for them that he doesn't have a girlfriend and how he's always alone. So I'm asking you why, you're his brother, shouldn't you know?"

Naruto thought about it, it's true that Kakashi didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't even have one in his old time-line either. But he wasn't lonely, right? He couldn't possibly be he was always with his dad, or him, or even Jiraiya when he was in the village. So Kakashi wasn't lonely...right?

"Maybe he hasn't found the right girl yet."

"Or maybe, it's because he doesn't like girls?"

"M-maybe, h-he doesn't want a g-girlfriend."

"My Nee-chan says that he has his own group of fan girls!"

"You're so stupid! It's obviously because none of the girls are strong enough for him!"

"Ino may be right, Kakashi-san became one of the youngest Jonin in the village, it's possible that the girls his age are too weak."

Naruto and Sasuke both turned towards the voices and came face to face with their friends. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Choji, and Sakura hiding behind Ino.

It was a chibi version of the what would become the Konoha 9, but Naruto didn't have time to focus on that right now. Turning to look at Ino, Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? There are plenty of strong girls in the village...Right?"

"Not as many as you'd think, but I'm pretty sure we can find your brother a girlfriend we just have to look, there has to be _someone _in the village good enough for him." Ino stated confidently

Before Naruto could reply Kakashi walked over and put his hand on Naruto head.

"Come on Naruto, I'm suppose to escort you to your dads' office. Say good-bye to your friends."

Naruto squinted and looked at Kakashi. He'd suppose he was good looking you couldn't really tell with half his face covered, but it was obviously enough for his fan girls. So why exactly was Kakashi alone?

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto laughed "W-well, Sasuke and I kinda promised the gang that we'd all go to the park and play. We can do that right?"

Naruto pulled out the puppy dog eyes which always worked with his dad. Kakashi sighed and looked at the other kids who were all doing different variations of this, with the exception of Sasuke who was glaring at him, Shino, you couldn't really tell what he was doing, his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses after all. And Shikamaru who probably found the whole thing troublesome to begin with, such was the Nara way.

Kakashi sighed and relented, sensei wouldn't really mind anyway, especially since he's always stressing to Naruto how he wanted him to be a child and play with his friends more.

"Fine, but I'm coming to pick you up in three hours and taking you home."

"Thanks Kashi!" Naruto hugged his waist before running to join his friends. Kakashi eye smiled before poofing away. His ototo sure was cute.

"Ok guys we have three hours to find Kashi a girlfriend before he comes to pick me up. Where do we start?"

Shikamaru was the first to answer "Why don't we start with Sasuke's compound? He's the one who brought this idea up anyway." There were mummers of agreement and so the group of seven year old made the trek to Sasuke house.

Arriving at the compound the group of kids immediately caught attention of the Uchiha guards, most of the Uchihas in the courtyard, and Sasukes' parents.

While it wasn't unusual to see the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho together nor was it unusual to see Saskue and Naruto together, it wasn't even unusual to see the all boys together, seeing as how they still had their weekly play dates every weekend.

It _was _however unusual to see the son of the Hokage, the child of every clan head in the village, and a civilian girl together. It was like looking into the future and seeing the leaders of the village together in one spot.

The stares went unnoticed by the kids as they searched for the group of girls Sasuke had mentioned. "There they are!" Sasuke pointed to a group of girls civilian and Uchiha sitting together under a tree talking.

Before they could move in their direction, Mikoto and Fugaku stepped in their path. Mikoto with a kind smile on her face and Fugaku with a blank look on his face, but if you looked closely you would be able to see a subtle twitch of his eye.

This was because Fugaku was use to his house being torn apart once a month when they boys would come over to play. And with this many children and Naruto as their unofficial leader, he wasn't sure his compound would be standing after the kids left.

"Well Sasuke, it seems like you've brought along quite a entourage. What are you and Naruto up to?" Mikoto asked in a motherly tone. Before Sasuke could answer Ino beat him to the punch.

"We're looking for a girlfriend for Kakashi-san, Naruto thought he might be lonely and we wanted to help!" Mikoto smiled as the group of kids all nodded their heads even Fugaku cracked one of his rare smiles.

"Well then, we don't want to hold you up. It was nice seeing you again Naru-chan" Mikoto ruffled Narutos' hair before pulling Fugaku away whispering about how cute the group of kids were.

Rushing over to the group of girls, the kids started pelting them with questions.

"Do you like Kakashi?!"

"What do you like most about Kakashi-san?"

"Can you handle being with a Shinobi?"

"Does it bother you that he doesn't talk much?"

"Can you cook?"

"Why do you think Kakashi-san is cute?"

"Will you go on a date with Kakashi-san?"

"W-where would y-you like to go on a date with K-Kakashi-san?"

"If you and Kakashi-san get married, are you gonna have babies?"

The questions went on and on and soon the girls were overwhelmed, before long Mikoto had to come and steer the kids away. The kids left the Uchiha compound unsatisfied

"Well that was a waste of time, none of those girls were right for Kashi! What are we gonna do we we're almost out of time and we still haven't found Kakashi a girlfriend!" Naruto was shouting by the end of his little speech

"Oh? What's this the kiddies are trying to fix Kakashi up?"

"I almost feel sorry for the poor unsuspecting girl."

"YOSH! How very Youthful my eternal rival youthful little brother and his Youthful friends are worried about the Youthfulness of Kakashi!"

"...On second thought I feel sorry for the girl that's going to marry you someday Gai."

Naruto and his friends all turned and looked at the new arrivals. Gai, Anko, and Kurenai all stood in front of the kids, with Anko and Kurenai inching slowly away from Gai as he cried rivers of tears over how UnYouthful Anko remark was.

Looking at the two women Naruto had an idea, while he couldn't fix Kurenai and Kakashi up because she was suppose to end up with Asuma no one ever said he couldn't fix Anko and Kakashi up.

At this particular thought Kurama who for the most part had been ignoring the adventures of his host decided it would be wise to step in.

"**Uh, kit? I wouldn't do that if I were you." **

"_Huh why? Think about it this is perfect! Is it because of Anko curse mark? My dad helped fix that so she's fine right?"_

"**That's not exactly why this is a bad idea. Don't you remember? Anko could be a little...rough? Even I'm afraid of her and that's something."**

"_Is that all...pft! Jiraiya explained everything to me back in our old time. He told me exactly why Anko is so upset all the time. Don't worry so much Kurama!"_

Kurama sighed and decided to let the idiot deal with this himself, worse case scenario he'd have to heal the idiot after Anko beat him to a pulp.

"Hey lady!" Naruto called out over Gai voice. All three adults looked at the boy in curiosity

"Who me?" Kurenai asked Naruto shook his head and pointed to Anko. "No I mean her."

Anko looked at Naruto suspiciously "What do you want brat?" Naruto twitched at being called a brat and continued on.

"Do you wanna be Kakashi girlfriend? I mean you're a shinobi so that means you gotta be strong, and you're not completely ugly so Kakashi will be able to look at you. So whaddya say?"

Anko twitched at the ugly comment and everyone around them noticed and stepped back, all except Naruto. In his small little mind Naruto thought he'd given her a compliment. Even Kurama was flinching at what was about to happen!

Cracking her knuckles Anko took a step towards the brat. "Not completely ugly you say?" Anko made to grab the boy, who by now understood exactly what he'd done and was scared for his life.

But before she could grab him, Naruto took off throwing a quick "Bye Guys!" Over his shoulder before running for his life with Anko close behind.

Naruto ran as fast as he could but it seemed like no matter how fast he ran, the crazy lady was always right on his heels!

Ducking and dodging around villagers Naruto raced towards the Hokage tower his dad would save him. Or at least he hoped he would. Feeling someone touch his shirt Naruto pumped his legs as fast as he could.

Before Anko could grab his shirt Naruto ran straight into the legs of Kakashi forcing said man to look down with a raised brow and forcing the snake mistress to stop her pursuit. Honestly he's never been so happy to see the man ever before.

"Is something the matter Anko." Kakashi asked in a bored tone while subtly trying to wiggle out of the death grip Naruto had on his waist.

Anko pouted "Nothing's wrong, the kid and I were just having a little fun, right kid." Anko shot Naruto a look that dared him to go against her.

"R-right, We were just playing a game of tag." Naruto replied nervously

Sighing Kakashi grabbed Narutos' hand and threw a quick good-bye over his shoulder as the duo started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"So Naruto, did you ever find me a girlfriend?" Kakashi nonchalantly asked.

Naruto stopped and looked up with wide eyes. "W-whaddya mean?"

Giving one of his eye smiles Kakashi forced Naruto to keep walking.

"I was stopped in the market by Mikoto Uchiha, who went on a spiel about how cute and thoughtful my ototo was, and how he was trying to find me a girlfriend. Care to explain?"

Naruto cursed Mikoto he wasn't suppose to find out! Sighing at his fate Naruto decided to spill the beans.

"Sasuke mentioned how some of the girls in his clan and some civilians were talking about you and how it's lucky for them you don't have a girlfriend and that you're always alone. So Sasuke asked me about it and we decided to find you a girlfriend because I didn't want you to be lonely. Only it didn't work out to well because we couldn't find a girl good enough for you."

Naruto felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm not lonely Naruto, I have you, and Minato-sensei, Jiraiya and I even have some friends. I'm simply not interested in a relationship right now."

Naruto beamed he knew it! "Ok! But when you want to be you'll tell me right?"

Kakashi nodded and the duo contiued their walk. Before they could enter Minato office, Kakashi stopped Naruto.

"While I do appreciate you looking out for me, next time let's not ask Anko to be my girlfriend. While she is powerful, she's a little too...sadistic for my taste ok?"

"Naruto nodded while trying to figure out exactly what sadistic meant while Kurama sighed in his cage at how utterly clueless his host was.

**AN: Ok! So to make up for me not updating for a long time I made this chapter a little longer. Do we like it? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I'm not going to promise you guys I'll update tomorrow because I'm still a little burned out but I do promise to update by the end of the month! **

**Later Dudes! **


	14. Chapter 14: Catching a Shinobi!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 14**

It was a typical Sunday night at the Uchiha house. Mikoto was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Fugaku and Minato were sitting at the table discussing business, Itachi, Kakashi, and Shisui were in the living room talking while Sasuke and Naruto were playing a game they made up.

"Naruto, the Kazekage will be here tomorrow morning." Minato said. Naruto ran towards his father with Sasuke close behind.

"Is Gaara coming too?" Naruto asked. Just as his father said, over the past year Naruto and Gaara exchanged letters at least once a week. Things were slowly getting better for Gaara.

Shortly after they left, Gaara informed Naruto that his brother and sister started talking to him, playing and coloring with him, and Temari even fixed his bear. It was slow going. The villagers still feared him, but his father stopped with the assassination attempts, and Gaara at least had his brother and sister.

In one of his recent letters Gaara wrote that some of the braver kids in his village tried to bully him and when Temari and Kankuro were walking by the playground and saw this. They both stepped in and defended him. Temari by using her fist and yelling and Kankuro by trying (and failing) to use his new puppets to attack the boys while also yelling.

He also included that he became a big fan of naps and would take one, once a day just like Naruto said. He said that sometime Temari would scold him for sneaking away to nap while they were playing. But after suffering from insomnia for six years Gaara took any opportunity he could to take quick cat naps.

It made Naruto smile when he read how happy his friend was. Gaara deserved some happiness and Naruto was glad he could help.

"The Kazekage is bringing Gaara as well as his brother and sister. They'll be here until you birthday on Saturday then they'll leave the next morning. I was thinking that while they're here, I'll allow Gaara and his siblings to attend the academy with you and Sasuke."

Naruto whooped and punched his fist in the air. "Alright! Don't worry dad Sasuke and I'll stick by his side and show him around. Right Sasuke?"

"Who's Gaara?" Sasuke asked thoroughly confused and looking at the two men and his bestfriend for answers.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh heh, Gaara is my friend that I made when Dad and I went to Suna last year." Sasuke nodded and started to speak when Minato interrupted.

"He's also the youngest child of the Kazekage, he has a older sister that's three years younger than Itachi which makes her ten, and a older brother that's two years older than you two, which makes him nine. Gaara is also very shy so I'm intrusting him to you two. I want you to show him around the village and introduce him to your friends. Think of it as a mission only you two can accomplish."

Minato and the other men/boys smiled as they saw Sasuke and Naruto practically glow at the prospect of having a mission, before they're even genin!

"I promise we'll do our best, Hokage-sama" Sasuke bowed before turning and smirking at Naruto.

"Honestly Sasuke, how many times have I told you? It's perfectly ok for you to call me uncle Minato when we're alone. You are like a second son to me, just not as hyper." Minato ignored the indignant shout of Naruto as he watched Sasuke blush sightly.

"O-okay...Uncle Minato, Naruto and I will complete our mission. Right Naruto?"

"You bet! By the time Gaara leave he'll have more people to write letters to!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran off to Sasuke room to make a plan on where to take Gaara while the adults talked.

"I'll have a team of Anbu following the boys from the shadows while they play. Gaara is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. I fixed his seal when we were in Suna, while I don't expect him to lose control, you can never be too safe and I want to protect the boys, Gaara included." Minato informed Fugaku, Shisui, Itachi and Mikoto, once Naruto and Sasuke left.

"Are they boys safe with him, Minato?" Mikoto asked nervously from the kitchen.

Minato nodded and sipped his cooling tea. "They are. I personally fixed his seal, his previous one was sub-par at best. With his new one he doesn't have to fight for control any longer and he's perfectly in control just like Naruto is in control of the Nine-tails."

Mikoto nodded and went back to cooking, she would trust her long time friend. If Minato said it was ok she'd trust him, he was a seal master after all.

"Is the Kazekage simply coming for Naruto birthday?" Fugaku questioned

"Not entirely, aside from the fact that Suna is severely lacking in the fuinjutsu department, their academy could also use a little reworking." Minato noted

Fugaku nodded his head. "By allowing his children to experience the academy first hand this is a good way he'll be able to see how advanced our children are and further strengthen our bond with Suna. It also doesn't hurt that the Kazekage youngest son who just so happens to be a jinchuuriki is friends with our local jinchuuriki and Hokage son. Add in the fact that said Hokage son is friends with every heir to every clan in Konoha and will no doubt introduce Gaara to them. Strengthening our bond with Suna through the friendship of our children."

Minato smiled, leave it to Fugaku to see right through him.

"You've figured it out. If Gaara and his siblings becomes friends with the children of Konoha who are our future. They'll be less likely to go along with any attack on our village. They'll be more inclined to alerting and helping us. And if they just so happen to brag to their father about our academy, prompting him to ask for permission to use some of our teachings in Suna or wanting to set up an exchange program between Suna and Konoha, then that's just an added bonus." Minato added nonchalantly and sipped his tea.

Fugaku smirked behind his cup. Minato was just as shrewd as anyone else in power, he was just more subtle. Hiding his shrewdness behind kind eyes and easy smiles. Minato had a way of manipulating things his way, while making you think it was your idea in the first place. Much like his son Fugaku noted.

Shortly after that, Mikoto called the boys back into the dining area.

Dinner that night was the same as it always was whenever the Namikaze family visited. Loud and full of laughter and love. Minato and Naruto had a way of making the stoic Uchiha bunch loosen up and not take themselves so seriously. Dinner involved laughter, smiles, jokes and happiness.

Minato stood at the village gates with Fugaku on his right side and Kakashi on his left, both acting as guards for today.

After breakfast that morning Minato walked Naruto to school only staying long enough to make sure Naruto actually went inside the building instead of skipping class. Then he went off to his office to finish up some paperwork before meeting Kakashi and Fugaku at the gates.

The sound of footsteps broke Minato out of his musings.

The first thing Minato saw were shinobi. The Kazekage was surrounded by four Suna shinobi, two in the front and two in the back, with the Kazekage and his family in the middle.

The children were walking in front of the Kazekage, and Minato noticed how Gaara was in between his brother and sister and they were slightly hovering over him.

He smiled at that, it was nice seeing the once lonely boy being protected by his elder siblings. Minato spoke once the group was in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again Kazekage-sama, welcome to Konoha. I'm honored you and your family could make it here for Naruto birthday. This is Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan and captain of our police force. And this is Kakashi Hatake, a former student of mine and one of my personal guards." Minato gestured to each man respectfully.

The Kazekage nodded his head in return. "Thank you for inviting us Hokage-sama, my children are looking forward to spending time with your son. These are my personal guards, in the front are Baki and Isago and in the back are Otokaze and Satetsu. I'm sure you remember my children Temari, Kankuro and Gaara."

All three children bowed and Gaara shot Minato a shy smile which he returned.

"Of course I do, welcome to our village, Kazekage-sama I've arranged for your children to attend the academy with Naruto during your stay, so they won't fall behind in their studies. Gaara will be in the same class with Naruto while Kankuro and Temari will be in higher level classes. You're free to assign you children a guard if that makes you feel better. I'll be more than happy to escort you all there after you get settled."

The three children smiled amongst themselves, excited to attend a foreign academy for awhile.

Minato, Fugaku and Kakashi led the group to the inn where they'd be staying. The entire time the children stared wide eyed as they walked through the village.

Shortly after they got settled in Minato dismissed Fugaku and Kakashi, although he was sure Kakashi was following from the shadows.

Walking back towards the academy the three children bombarded Minato with questions pertaining to the academy. Temari wanted to know if there were any strong kunoichi in the academy which Minato assured her there were. Kankuro wanted to know about the academy teachers and what they were like. While Gaara wanted to know what his class would be like.

Minato and the Kazekage dropped Temari and Kankuro off in their respective classes and were currently walking Gaara towards his.

Walking into his son classroom Minato had to sigh, Iruka had just thrown erasers at Naruto and Shikamaru who were both sleeping. Naruto loudly protested while Shikamaru no doubt mumbled "troublesome". All talking stopped when Iruka noticed Minato and his guest.

"Hokage-sama! Welcome, do you need Naruto?"

"No, no I'm here to drop off a new student." Minato placed his hand on Gaara shoulder and smiled at the class.

"This is Gaara and his father The Yondaime Kazekage, they're visiting from Suna and Gaara will be attending class with you all for awhile, so I hope you all will embrace him and help him with his studies." Minato turned back to Iruka and spoke in a lower tone.

"Gaara is a little shy, and this might all be a little overwhelming, but he's already become friends with Naruto so please allow him to be with Naruto and let him show him around." Iruka nodded and soon The Yondaime Kazekage and Hokage were both gone.

"Alright class, as Hokage-sama said, this is Gaara." The class all echoed "Hi Gaara" who smiled back shyly

Iruka walked Gaara over to the table that Naruto and Sasuke both occupied and told him to take a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Gaara, this is my bestfriend Sasuke. Stick with us we'll show you around the village after school." Naruto whispered. Gaara looked at Sasuke and whispered a soft hello and Sasuke did the same.

"Alright class! Today I thought we'd do something a little different and fun. Over the past two weeks we've been discussing ambush missions. I've talked to the Hokage and he agreed and we've alerted all of the Genin, Chunin, and Jounin in the village. Today I want you all to attempt to ambush and capture a shinobi in the village. Now you're just academy students so I know you won't be able to actually capture anyone, but that's not the objective of todays' lesson. I want to see how well you all work as a team, and I want to see how well you do under pressure and your plan making skills. Now split up into teams of three and start planning!"

Iruka watched as his students excitedly moved into teams. Naruto and Sasuke teamed up with Gaara which wasn't surprising. It also wasn't surprising to see Ino, Shikamaru and Choji on a team together. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were also a team. While Sakura teamed up with another civilian girl and a boy from a shinobi family.

The kids spent the next twenty minutes working on their strategies and were soon running out the academy going in separate ways with instruction to be back in class in two hours.

Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were sneaking past various shinobi in the Hokage tower.

"Are you sure this is going to work Naruto?" Sasuke whispered while Gaara nodded his head.

"Will you trust me already, this plan is fool-proof of course it's going to work! Now stay here and wait for the signal." Naruto whispered back as he did an impressive Henge into his father and rushed into the Hokage office.

"How dare you pretend to be me, you imposter!" Naruto/Minato screamed upon rushing into his office.

The Kazekage, The Third Hokage, as well as Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi all started at the sudden intrusion and the Anbu hiding in various places in the office tensed expecting a fight.

Minato on the other hand looked up briefly from the paper before returning his gaze to his document and sighed once before he spoke.

"While that really is an impressive Henge Naruto, and you probably will look exactly like me once you reach my age. I don't have whisker marks like you do, but I'll give you an A for effort."

The various shinobi all sweat dropped as they got a closer look at the intruder. The thrid Hokage even let out a slight chuckle as Naruto released the Henge and returned back to his seven year old self, looking extremely sheepish as he walked out the office.

"You really are an idiot you know that?" Sasuke spoke once they were away from the tower.

"What! I thought it would work-dattebayo! I don't see you coming up with any ideas Sasuke!" Naruto shouted while Gaara looked on with a confused look 'Is this how bestfriends interact?' he thought

"Tch shut up, I have a plan." Sasuke said as he walked away with Naruto and Gaara following. The three boys shortly arrived in front of the Uchiha Police Station.

"What are we doing here?" Gaara asked, Sasuke took a deep breath before rushing in the building arriving in the lobby in front of his father. Naruto and Gaara followed closely behind.

Fugaku looked at his youngest son in amusement, he'd already been notified by his academy teacher that the students would be doing mock ambush missions today. He'd been expecting Naruto and Sasuke for some time.

Fugaku along with everyone else in the lobby watched as Sasuke pulled a kunai from his pocket and charged his father.

It was over before it even started.

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged towards his father, who didn't move. Once Sasuke was close enough Fugaku raised his right hand and placed it on Sasuke head, while grabbing his hand holding the kunai with his left hand, squeezing hard enough for Sasuke to drop his kunai. Fugaku then twisted his arm behind his back, kicked his legs from under him and pinned him to the floor with a knee in his back and tied him up with rope one of the ever helpful civilian officers provided.

If you blinked you would have missed it.

Naruto and Gaara both stood speechless as they watched Fugaku incapacitate their friend.

"Never run blindly into an ambush Sasuke" Fugaku said as he ruffled his son hair.

"Naruto, you and Gaara come get my son please." Naruto and Gaara ran over and dragged Sasuke who glared daggers at his father the entire time, out of the police station.

Once they were away from the station they untied Sasuke and started on plan C .

Running down the street Gaara looked for his targets. He was suppose to find Sasuke older brother who was called Itachi and had deep lines under his eyes and a ponytail, and Naruto older brother Kakashi who had silver hair and wore a mask.

Spotting both boys walking together down a crowded street, Gaara ran as fast as his legs would allow him. Reaching them Gaara ran in front of them forcing them to stop and look at him in curiosity as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Is there something you need?" Kakashi asked in a bored yet alert tone.

Gaara panted once more before grabbing Kakashi shirt and pulling him the direction he came while speaking hurriedly.

"We saw a couple shinobi run up trees with chakra in their feet and Sasuke and Naruto decided to try it, and they made it into a competition. They both started running up the trees but they fell before they even made it halfway up and they both hurt their arms. You have to help them!" Gaara cried.

Kakashi and Itachi both sprang into action with the former carrying Gaara as they rushed in the direction Gaara pointed out.

Once they reached the training grounds Kakashi put Gaara down and said boy immediately ran towards the trees with the older boys following behind.

Once they got near the trees however they were assaulted by kunai and shuriken which they dodged effortlessly. After the attack both Naruto and Sasuke rushed from the trees towards their respective brother.

Once again, it was over in a blink of an eye.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the ground with a multitude of kunai by the edges of his clothes, while Itachi stopped Sasuke by pushing a chakra infused index finger in his forehead.

Kakashi and Itachi looked at Gaara who smiled sheepishly. "We were suppose to ambush you?" Garra told/asked them. Both man and boy sighed before walking away mumbling about "foolish little brothers"

The villagers looked on in confusion as they saw three little boys walking through the streets with slumped shoulders and pouts on their faces. It really was a pathetic sight, they rarely saw the Hokage son pout, unless he was being denied ramen. And Uchihas' don't pout, they didn't know who the third little boy was but the pout on his face didn't suit him either.

"How hard is it to catch someone!" Naruto shouted as they neared the hot springs and away from prying villagers.

"Well they are shinobi after all, I'd be worried if academy students were able to catch our village most powerful shinobis'" Sasuke noted in a put out voice. Truth be told he was just as upset as Naruto. Damned Itachi

"Iruka-sensei did say we were suppose to attempt to catch them, not actually do it." Gaara tried to be the word of wisdom but the two other boys just weren't listening.

Just as Naruto was about to retort he was interrupted by Sasuke jabbing him in his side.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that your Godfather over there?" Looking towards where his friend pointed, sure enough Naruto saw his godfather Jiraiya crouching on the rooftop above the female hot spring. No doubt doing 'research'.

Naruto got a brilliant idea and of course acted upon it.

Pushing Sasuke and Gaara over towards the bushes Naruto created a shadow clone that henged into a well endowed woman with long black hair a big blue eyes and no whisker marks.

Gaara and Sasuke both blushed at the Naruto clone. Naruto whispered his plan, causing both boys to smile in glee at the prospect of catching a ninja!

Walking over Jiraiya Naruto-clone yelled.

"Excuse me kind sir!" Jiraiya jumped thinking he'd been caught before turning around and coming face to face with an angel.

"My family just moved to the village and I was wondering if you could escort me to the academy? I'm late picking up my little brother."

Naruto internally sighed as he could practically see his Godfather eyes turn into hearts. Pervy old man.

Jiraiya saddled up to the blue eye beauty, placing an arm on her shoulder he prepared to woo her.

"Well hello there gorgeous, of course I'd be honored to escort you." They began walking towards the school with the real Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara following closely behind.

Upon reaching the school, Naruto-clone forced a cheerful expression on her face and turned towards Jiraiya.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto-clone jumped up and down which caused other body parts to move. While Jiraiya was distracted by bouncy boobs, he completely missed Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara come up behind him.

The clone Naruto saw the signal and jumped harder causing her shirt to pop open exposing her chest. That was all it took before Jiriaya had the mother of all nose bleeds and passed out.

The Naruto close dispelled itself while the real Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara tied up Jiraiya and dragged him into the academy.

Inside the classroom Iruka called upon Narutos' team and noting that they weren't there.

The Hokage who was there with every other shinobi the class tried to catch, noticed and was about to go look for his son when said boy burst threw the door with a bang.

"Sorry we're late! It took a little longer than we planned." Naruto shouted

"That's quite alright Naruto, now why don't you explain to the class how your mission went." Iruka said

"Right! So at first we decided to ambush my dad, but that didn't go to well and he knew it was me immediately." The class laughed at this

"Then we went to the police station where Sasuke tried to capture his dad, and well...that ended quickly. Then Sasuke and I tried to attack Itachi and Kakashi but they defeated us easily." The entire class laughed at Naruto put out expression.

"Well that's quite all right Naruto I didn't expect any of you to actually capture anyone." Before Iruka could finish Naruto interrupted

"But we did Iruka-sensei! We captured a real shinobi!" Naruto ran out the door and Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto all came back in, dragging Jiraiya's unconscious body.

The entire class was speechless. How? How did three academy students capture a shinobi a Sanin no less!

"Naruto how did you capture Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka stammered out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and all three boys smiled and said one phrase collectively

"**SEXY JUTSU!"**

**An: I gotta admit I loved writing this chapter! Sorry I'm so late in uploading. Even though this was a fun chapter to write it took a long time. Don't forget to review and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**Later Dudes**


End file.
